Une vie plus que magique
by Frog38
Summary: "Je suis capable de bien des choses mais pas de sauver ma propre vie." Entre le conseil des alchimistes,une famille de sorcier allemand dont la plus jeune va finir ses études à Poudlard, le sceau de Severus Rogue que l'on a enlevé et une étrange maladie qui semble ronger Hermione Granger, le monde sorcier à du soucis à se faire. Post T7
1. Prologue

Bonjour ici Frog

C'est ma première fanfiction dont voila le prologue. D'ailleur j'ai mis Rating M mais je ne suis pas encore tout à fait sure du Rating Alors ce sera à voir.

J'espère que vous apprécierez!

Prologue : Souffrance, douleur et sentiment

« Comment? Pourquoi? Ils ne méritaient pas ça! »

Tel sont les exclamations poussé par tous ceux qui peuplent la grande salle, tous ces gens qui pleurent, qui hurlent et qui sont peinés. Ils souffrent dans leurs âmes et certains souffrent aussi dans leur corps. Malgré la victoire de la lumière contre le Lord Noir seule la souffrance et la peine ressort de tous ça.

Moi….moi qui n'arrive pas à ressentir la même douleur moi qui connait déjà la peine de perdre des êtres chers je les observe sans un mot, sans un bruit.

J'observe les Weasley qui pleurent la mort de Fred, Ron est parmi eux, Ron mon petit-ami. J'ai l'impression de faire une énorme erreur.

Je cherche Harry du regard, sans pour autant bouger la tête, il est près des corps de Rémus et Tonks.

_Pauvre Teddy_, ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser.

Harry murmure seul. Il l'a battu, l'a vaincu, une nouvelle fois, Lord Voldemort, _Quelle titre prétentieux, _réalisai-je_, tout comme Prince de Sang-mélés. _

Mes pensée venait de dériver contre ma volonté vers le professeur Rogue. Harry m'avait montré les souvenirs du-dit professeurs…. Contre sa volonté, après tout qui aurai pu croire que moi, Hermione Granger, né moldu, rat de bibliothèques, Miss-je-sais-tout, puisse maitriser la légilimancie à tel point que même Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas remarqué mes fréquentes incursions dans son esprit.

Le professeur Rogue m'avait surnommé Miss-je-sais- tout un surnom dérisoire voire même amusant.

Le professeur Rogue, le maître des potions partial et injuste, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pendant un an, seulement, lui qui avait tant bataillé pour le devenir.

Le professeur Rogue qui nous avais aidé et je le savais, j'étais au courant…. Encore une fois à l'insu de tous ou presque.

Le professeur Rogue…. Non… Severus Rogue qui avait été mordu par Nagini, lui-même tué par Neville.

Severus Rogue mort seul.

Je vit dans un coin un groupe de serpentard dont Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini et Pansy parkinson, en pleine discussion avec les professeurs Flitwick, Chourave et Slughorn. Juste à côté Narcissa et Drago Malefoy serré l'un contre l'autre.

Plus loin Abelforth qui soigne un élève bléssé à la tempe, non loin les corps des frères Crivey, _jeune, trop jeune_ , fut ma seule pensée. Et Neville avec sa grand-mère et Luna. Tant de gens. De gens.

Encore plus loin le professeur Macgonagal, Pomfresh et le Nouveau Ministre de la magie Kingsley Shacklebolt qui était dos à moi il y a quelque instant, il vient de se retourner vers moi et lui et les deux femmes s'avancent vers moi à grand pas.

-Miss Granger, m'a interpellé Macgonagal

J'ai relevé la tête. Elle m'a regardé, je savais que je devais avoir l'air de réfléchir intensément mais dans son regard je perçu une lueur, de la fierté et de l'inquiétude.

- J'ai pensé, commença Kingsley, que tu pourrais….

Les mots c'étaient bloqué dans sa gorge, je savais ce qu'ils voulaient tous les trois.

Pomfresh me regarda, elle semblait me supplier du regard.

- Je vais le faire, m'exclamai-je m'attirant leur regard étonné, Je vais allé chercher le corps du professeur Rogue.

Il y eu un silence, puis Kingsley posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- J'ignore comment tu as su ce que nous voulions te demander mais je te remercies en notre noms à tous.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer:

- Tu parles comme un ministre!

Ils sourirent tous les trois, Kingsley reparti essayant de maintenir l'ordre, je vis Pomfresh murmuré à Harry celui-ci me regarda et me fis un faible sourire.

J'allais partir lorsque Macgonagal me retint par le bras.

- Miss, me dit-elle, sa voix ne tremblait pas, Je sais que vous seul pouvez changer les choses et Kingsley m'a donné ceci.

Elle voulut glissé dans ma main un tout petit sablier mais je le laissa glissé entre mes doigt et s'écraser au sol. Elle me regarda d'un air choquée, moi, je lui souris, et parti vers la sortie de la Grande salle, je savais ce que j'avais à faire et n'avait pas besoin de ses conseils. En voyant qui m'attendait près du Saule cogneur immobilisé je pris un air déterminer tandis que tous s'approchait de moi.

- Allons-y Miss Granger, me dit l'homme le plus âgé aux yeux bleus et à la barbe argenté.

Alors? Une Review pour me dire ce que vous en penser?


	2. Chapitre 1

Rien n'est a moi et je suis pourtant ravi de vous écrire tout ça!

Chapitre 1: Résurrection? Ou comment survivre sans savoir si oui ou non on est libre

Severus Rogue avait mal. Non. Dire qu'il avait mal aurait été un bel euphémisme.

Il sentait chacun de ses muscles, chacun de ses os. La douleur était insoutenable. Son cou et le haut de son torse, en particulier, lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais ceux-ci restèrent hermétiquement clos.

Cependant il entendit une voie vaguement familière s'exclamer:

- Va vite, chercher quelqu'un!

- Mais pourquoi? s'exclama plaintivement une deuxième voie

- Parce qu'il se réveille !s'exclama de nouveau la première.

Il sentit soudain deux mains douce, extrêmement douce se poser sur son torse et sur son cou.

« Monsieur? Monsieur, vous m'entendez? » Résonna de nouveau la voie, indubitablement féminine. Il voulut répondre mais tous les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il avait mal, tellement mal. _Faites que la douleur s'arrêtes, _supplia-t-il, _S'il vous plait._ Il sentit un doigt suivre une courbe sur son torse et son cou, la douleur reflua, la deuxième main se posa sur ses yeux et il sentit que l'espèce de brume qui l'entourait se dissipait et il reconnu la voie en même temps que celle-ci lui disait qui elle était:

« Professeur! Professeur, c'est Hermione Granger! Vous m'entendez »

Elle. Elle l'appelait. Cette Miss-Je-sais-tout! Elle emplifiait son mal de crâne.

« Taisez-vous Granger! » éructa-t-il.

Un silence s'ensuivit pendant lequel il ouvrit les yeux pour jeter un regard noir a la Miss-je-sais-tout qui lui fit un sourire avant de déclarer:

- Ravie de vous revoir professeur Rogue

- Plaisir non partagé Granger, rétorqua-t-il

- Si vous le dites… pourtant il y a quelque instant sentir mes mains sur votre corps n'avait pas l'air de vous déranger…

Sa réplique étonna le maître des potions. Si bien que quand arriva le médecin accompagné de Potter et Weasley il était silencieux en train de rechercher une réponse à ça.

« Ah! S'exclama le médicomage. Vous voilà réveillé monsieur …euh … ah oui Rogue. » Avait t-il dit en regardant son dossier. « Vous savez que vous avez de la chance d'être en vie; après tout peu de personne peuvent dire qu'ils ont survécu à une blessure d'une telle ampleur couplé à un venin de ce genre là. Le médicomage Brant a même affirmé que… »

Mais Severus Rogue n'écoutait plus il avait tourné la tête vers le Trio d'or.

Weasley semblait se demander ce qu'il faisait là.

Granger regardait dans son petit sac cousu de perles, ne semblant vraiment pas faire cas de la phrase qu'elle lui avait dite quelques minutes avant et semblant chercher quelque chose au fond de son sac si petit qu'il ne pouvait certainement pas contenir grand chose.

Et Potter … eh bien Potter le regardais dans les yeux avec un air de culpabilité et de pardon que le Maître des potions ne lui connaissait pas.

Il repensa alors à ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait donné ses souvenirs à Harry Potter pour que celui-ci comprenne ce qu'il devait faire. Potter avait donc vu les souvenirs qu'il avait de son enfance avec Lily. Lily. Ses yeux verts. Cette femme qu'il aimait tant et qui était morte par sa faute. Il se rendit compte que le médicomage parlait toujours, s'affairant autour de lui pour vérifier ces constantes vitales.

- … Et puis votre sauveur à vraiment bien fait les choses. Entendit t-il le médicomage s'exclamer. Il vous a sauvé la vie et n'a laissé aucune trace pouvant laisser deviner qui il est. Si bien que bien des gens parient sur son identité mais saura-t-on un jour qui vous à sauver? Mystère!

-Vous voulez dire, commença Severus d'une voie rauque de ne plus avoir parlé, qu'on ignore qui m'a sauvé la vie et que cette personne ne tient pas à se faire connaitre?

- Eh Oui! Incroyable n'est-ce pas mais peut être une fois votre procès passé cette personne viendra-t-elle vous rendre visite!

Il avait sursauté au mot « procès » ainsi il allait être jugé… Coupable certainement, quoiqu'il imaginait très bien Potter intervenir pour le défendre. _Pff il en serait bien capable. Stupide Griffondor! _Et ce mystérieux sauveur, bien qu'il soupçonnait qu'il s'agisse en réalité d'**une **sauveuse, mais il règlerait ça plus tard avec la concernée … si il en avait l'occasion.

« En parlant de visite, indiqua encore le médecin, ma collègue, Poppy, va passer vous voir comme chaque semaine pour vous faire vos examens. Elle a refusé que quiconque d'autre vous examine. Elle passe la plupart du temps avec Minerva Macgonagal pour faire la conversation après tous ça fait deux mois que vous dormez. »

Deux mois. Deux mois à dormir après la blessure que lui avait infligé le serpent de Voldemort. Il s'en souvenait et était sure qu'il allait s'en souvenir longtemps. Le médicomage s'exclama soudain les faisant tous sursauter « AAAAH! Mais j'suis à la bourre! Excusezmoifautqujyaille ! »

Severus Rogue haussa un sourcil avant d'essayer de se redresser en position assise. Il n'y parvint qu'avec l'aide de Potter et Weasley qui s'étaient levé d'un même bond pour l'aider, comme on aiderait un vieillard arthritique. La comparaison le fit soupirer avant qu'un silence de plomb ne s'abatte sur la chambre. Il aurait préféré mourir, il aurait du mourir pour expier ses crimes. Il ne méritait pas de vivre mais pourquoi diable lui avait-on sauvé la vie? A tous les coups s'était parce que « vous avez droit à un seconde chance! » Arrrgh! Voilà qu'il entendait la voix d'Albus Dumbledore dans sa tête il devenait fou et le silence ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Ou plutôt le presque silence.

Le seul bruit était produit par Hermione Granger qui s'évertuait à chercher quelque chose dans le fond de son sac et qui finit par sortir sa baguette et appelait quelque chose, un livre vraisemblablement, d'un « Accio » informulé. Objet qui ne vint pas, au désarroi tout à fait visible d'Hermione Granger qui pâlit avant de verdir brusquement.

- Oh Non non non non non non non non! Oh lala je vais me faire tuer.

Ses amis tournèrent la tête vers elle, un air interrogatif plaqué sur le visage.

- Je ne trouve plus « Animagus et catastrophes métamorphiques du XVème siècle. » Il vient de la bibliothèques du centre universitaire alchimique de Londres. Murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voie

- Tant fait pas Hermy-gnonne j'vais t'aider à le trouver ton livre. s'était exclamé Weasley avec un sourire qui s'était voulu charmeur mais qui finalement n'était rien de plus qu'une grimace aux yeux de Severus Rogue.

-Merci Ronald » répondit-elle avant de faire sortir le rouquin de la pièce.

Il entendit Potter pousser un soupir vraisemblablement il avait demandé à la jeune fille de les laisser seuls.

- Hum… commença le jeune homme. Je voulais vous dire …. Merci, merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous Potter!

Harry releva la tête, il s'y était attendu après tout Severus Rogue n'était pas connu pour sa gentillesse et sa compréhension. L' homme en face de lui réfléchissait pour trouver un moyen de lui expliquer un peu mieux pourquoi il avait fait tous ça.

- Je l'ai fait parce que j'avais une dette de vie envers votre père et que … comme vous avez pu le voir … Potter je … je tenais beaucoup à votre mère.

Harry vit dans les yeux du professeur cet ancien fantôme qui le hantait depuis 17 ans, et qui le hanterai certainement toute sa vie.

- Je sais, répondit le garçon aux yeux vert. Je sais mais je voulais quand même vous dire merci et pardon pour la stupidité de mon père et celle de Sirius.

Se fut au tour de Severus Rogue d' être surpris. Depuis quand… Depuis quand ce gamin était-il aussi mature… Puis soudain il percuta Harry Potter n'avait jamais voulu de cette célébrité et lui l'avait constamment rabaissé en lui disant qu'il ne méritait pas cette gloire. Mais si ils étaient tous les deux là cela signifiaient que le Garçon-qui-a-survécu était devenu le Garçon-qui-a-vaincu et il avait acquis une certaine maturité grâce ou plutôt à cause de ça.

- C'est à moi de m'excuser Potter … vous n'êtes pas votre père. Je suis désolée!

- On enterre la hache de guerre? demanda une voie trainante près de la porte

Les deux brun levèrent la tête pour rencontrer le regard orage de Drago Malefoy accompagné par sa mère, Narcissa.

- Tu me diras, reprit le blond, nous on l'a enterré après mon procès.

- Ton procès? Questionna Severus

- Ha oui! S'exclama Harry. J'ai oublié de vous en parler Professeur votre procès aura lieu dans une semaine, le 12 juillet pour être exact.

Une semaine? Seulement? Pas assez pour trouver un bon avocat et lui plaider sa cause. Pas assez pour établir un bon dossier. En d'autre terme impossible d'être déclarer non-coupable. Il soupira voilà qu'il avait l'envie d'être libre alors que jamais pendant toute sa vie il ne l'avait souhaité. Il venait de se rendre compte que jamais il n'avait été libre et qu'il avait en vie de savoir ce que cela faisait.

- Je suppose qu'il a été décidé qu'une semaine après mon réveil mon procès aurait lieu.

- Tu supposes très bien Severus. Murmura Narcissa Malefoy. On espèrait tous que ce serait Shackelbot le nouveau ministre mais Fudge a réussi on ne sait comment à reprendre sa place de ministre et … il a vraiment l'air d'avoir envie de te mettre en prison.

- Mais avec un bon avocat… commença Harry Potter

- Monsieur Potter en une semaine impossible de trouver un avocat digne de ce nom. Contra Severus Rogue.

Les trois autres le regardèrent avec un sourire qui en disait long.

- Bien, grinça-t-il, qu'ai-je loupé de si important?

- Comme je te l'ai dit un peu plus tôt , Parrain, s'exclama Drago, on a fait la paix Potter, Weasley, Granger et Moi. Parce que Granger…

- … t'a servis d'avocate, c'est ça? Termina Rogue à sa place.

Les trois autres lui firent là encore de grand sourire et Potter s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Poppy Pomfresh accompagné de Minerva Macgonagal qui regardèrent les occupant de la pièce d'un regard intrigué.

- Ils étaient en train d'essayer de me faire comprendre qu'il faudrait que Miss Granger soit mon avocate.

- Excellente idée, approuva le professeur Macgonagal.

- D'autant plus qu'elle ne fait pas payer ses honoraires. S'amusa Mme Pomfresh.

Severus Rogue soupira en se disant que de toute façon il n'aurait pas le choix. Jamais personne d'autre ne voudrait l'aider et Granger était la seule personne dans son entourage qui pourrait réunir des preuves de façon à l'innocenter en une semaine.

Pomfresh, Macgonagal et les autres personnes présentent dans la pièce regardèrent les yeux de l'ex-mangemort refléter ce qu'il pensait et ils en virent très bien les conclusions surtout lorsque Severus Rogue les regarda avec un air dépité.

- Dites-moi que je n'aurais pas à la supplier! s'exclama-t-il implorant

- Ça! déclara Minerva, Ça ne dépendra que de son humeur.

- Et de la façon dont je vais la traiter! Rajouta-il avec mauvaise humeur

- Ce n'est pas son genre, pas du tout même! Rétorqua Poppy en le fusillant du regard. Elle aurait même pu faire partie du groupe des sauveurs. Rajouta-t-elle

Severus lui lança un regard interrogatif.

- En fait, commença Narcissa, lors de la défaite de… lo…lord Vol… Voldemort il n'y a pas eu de perte du côté de la lumière.

Severus Rogue la regarda avec étonnement avant de balbutier:

- Comment?

- C'est la question que tout le monde c'est posé, avança Drago, Comment se fait-il qu'aucune perte n'ait été à déplorer alors que nous savons tous que cette guerre aurait du être extrêmement meurtrière. En fin de compte à part quelque blessure grave, dont toi, et la mort de Potter pendant environ une demi-heure il n'y a eu aucun problêmes du côté de la lumière. Et … personne n'a d'explication à ça!

Severus Rogue cligna des yeux avant de commenter:

- Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a pas eu de mort? Comme si quelqu'un avait protéger tout le monde.

- Exactement, s'exclama Harry Potter, incroyable n'est-ce pas?

- Le ministère as pensé qu'une seule personne n'avait pas pu sauver tout le monde, en as conclu qu'ils étaient plusieurs et tous le monde les a surnommés les sauveurs. rajouta Minerva

- Wouah! Je suis ébahi devant tant d'intelligence. Déclara Severus Rogue sarcastiquement.

- N'est-ce pas? Murmura Narcissa

Severus réfléchi quelques instant.

- Vous penser vraiment que Miss Granger aurait pu faire partie de ce groupe? Questionna Severus

- Je ne sais pas! Confia Minerva. Mais vous savez Severus après la bataille tout le monde fêtait la chute de Lord Voldemort elle est venue me voir pour me demander la permission d'aller chercher votre corps.

- Lorsqu'elle est revenue en nous annonçant que vous étiez toujours en vie, continua Harry, on a cru qu'elle délirait mais Poppy vous a examiné et elle avait raison.

Un ange passa pour agiter ses jolis ailes sous le grand nez de Severus Rogue qui réfléchissait. Ainsi c'était Granger qui l'avait ramenée près des autorités.

- Dans ce cas je ne vois pas pourquoi cet imbécile de médecin a dit que mon sauveur était inconnu… réfléchit-il à voix haute.

Les autres personnes présentes dans la salle se regardèrent avant que Pomfresh ne déclare doucement:

- Parce que c'est le cas!

- Mais si Grang…

- Oui nous aussi nous avons cru ça au début mais plusieurs heure étaient passé depuis que Nagini vous avez mordu, intervint Potter, d'après les médecins il a fallu agir juste après la morsure pour empêcher que le venin ne se répande trop dans votre corps et que vous ne perdiez trop de sang. Hermione n'aurait pas pu Monsieur!

- Alors comment? Interrogea Severus

- C'Est-ce qu'on a tous envie de savoir! S'exclama joyeusement quelqu'un à sa droite, vers la porte.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête au même moment pour voir Hermione Granger accoudée au chambranle de la porte. Derrière elle se trouvait Ronald Weasley légèrement renfrogné mais qui souriait malgré tous.

Hermione regarda Severus Rogue et lui dit:

- Alors acceptez-vous que je vous défende contre le Magenmagot?

Severus soupira un pitoyable « Ai-je vraiment le choix? »

Reviews? Siouplait!


	3. Chapitre 2

Voila le chap. n°2 j'espère que vous aimerez

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire qui est totalement à l'Ouest

Chapitre 2: Procès ou comment être sur de ne pas comprendre la moitié de ce qu'on nous raconte.

Severus Rogue était assis, enchainé serait plus exact, sur un fauteuil face au Magenmagot présidé par Cornelius Fudge, _un parfait imbécile _de l'avis du Maître des Potions. Son avocate, cheveux châtains, ébouriffés et emmêlés, les yeux noisette et un petit sourire persistant sur le visage, se tenait à sa droite et semblait tout à fait sereine.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup discuté de son dossier et cela inquiétait un minimum Severus. Mais il se souvenait de se qu'elle avait dit:

« Vous me laisser faire…quoiqu'il arrive vous vous taisez et vous me laissez parler, compris? »

Elle lui avait dit sa avec une lueur déterminée dans les yeux et il n'avait pas osé la contredire.

En voyant les membres du Magenmagot il ne pu penser qu'une seule chose: _J'aurais peut-être du la contredire finalement._ Son procès était public, donc la famille Weasley, la famille Malefoy - sans Lucius puisqu'il était toujours en fuite -, Abelforth Dumbledore, Minerva Macgonagal et ses collègues de Poudlard, Remus Lupin, sa femme Nymphadora Tonks et leur fils Teddy Lupin ainsi que Harry Potter était venu le soutenir. _Je m'en serais passé._ pensa-t-il.

Dans le public les paris allaient bon train. Mais de ce qu'en avait entendu Severus, les gens se fichaient de savoir si oui ou non il serait déclarer coupable ce qu'ils voulaient savoir c'étaient à qu'elle moment Hermione Granger allait faire craquer Fudge.

Rogue avait compris qu'Hermione Granger avait, lors du procès de Drago Malefoy, cloué le bec de Fudge en lui disant qu'un homme qui permettait à sa sous-secrétaire d'état d'utilisé des objets de magie noire sur des élèves n'avait aucun droit de présider cette cour, et avait mené le Magenmagot à la baguette. Si bien que Drago Malefoy ne s'en était sorti qu'avec une grosse amende.

Mais pour l'instant Fudge et la jeune fille se jaugeaient du regard et la salle était remplie d'un immense brouhaha. La jeune fille ou plutôt la jeune femme lui avait conseillé de garder son pantalon noir mais de mettre une chemise blanche plutôt que la chemise noire qu'il avait l'habitude de porter. Il avait suivi ses conseils, encore. Et c'étaient lavé les cheveux.

Quant-à elle, elle portait un chemisier rouge et un jean noir, elle avait relevé ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval laissant ses cheveux bouclé retombé dans son dos et sur ses épaules.

Elle n'était pas peu fière d'elle, après tout elle avait fait plié à sa volonté le Magenmagot et Severus Rogue. Elle était en train de faire un combat de regard avec Fudge mais celui-ci baissa les yeux avant de donner un coup de marteau pour réclamer le silence dans la salle.

- Bien, s'exclama-t-il. L'audience visant a juger les crimes de Severus Tobias Rogue, Mangemort reconnu et ex-professeur a Poudlard, peut commencer. Dirigeant de l' accusation, Cornélius Oswald Fudge. Avocat de la défense … Hermione Jane Irena Granger.

_Irrena_(1), pensa Severus, _j'ignorais qu'elle avait un troisième prénom … pas un de ce genre en tout cas. Vu le nombre de combat auquel elle a participé ça ne lui va pas du tout._ Il soupira Hermione Granger était loin d'être une personne facile à comprendre. _Personne n'est facile à comprendre Severus_, chantonna une voix grave dans son esprit, une voix qu'il connaissait mais la personne à qui elle appartenait était morte … Il regarda autour de lui sans bouger la tête et vit sa jeune avocate lui sourire. Mais qu'avait-t elle donc dans la tête?

- Bien, s'exclama Fudge l'interrompant dans ces pensées. Les charges retenues contre Severus Rogue sont la haute trahison envers la lumière et le meurtre d' Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Hermione Granger se racla la gorge. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle et son petit sourire persistant et malicieux. Severus Rogue réalisa soudain qu'il se dégageait de la jeune femme une douce puissance, une douce folie qui faisait qu'on se sentait obligé de l'écouter quoi qu'elle dise.

- Nous allons donc être, s'exclama-t-elle, en désaccord dès le début de ce procès.

- En désaccord? Comment cela en désaccord? S'exclama Fudge incrédule tout comme le reste de la salle y compris Severus lui-même.

- Cornélius que ne comprenez-vous pas dans ma phrase ? Nous sommes en désaccord sur les charges!

- … Comment cela?

- Severus Rogue, mon client, n'a PAS assassiné le professeur Albus Dumbledore!

Soudain le brouhaha reprend, les journalistes posent questions sur questions, les membres du Magenmagot hurlent sur l'avocat de la défense, Fudge arbore un sourire vainqueur, Harry Potter et les amis de la jeune fille la regardent avec l'air de poisson hors de l'eau et Severus Rogue questionne son avocate du regard. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle dit?_

Mais Hermione Granger restait de marbre et continuait de sourire avec un air malicieux avant de déclarer, ramenant instantanément le silence dans la salle:

- Pour vous le prouver j'appelle à la barre mon premier et certainement dernier témoin …

Elle laissa un silence s'installer.

- … Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Elle avait déclaré cela d'un ton extrêmement lent et toute la salle était encore choquée par ce qu'elle venait de dire lorsque la porte se trouvant derrière Severus s'ouvrit. Étant dos a celle-ci et enchaîné, il ne put se retourner, mais il n'en eut pas besoin. Il vit la stupéfaction sur les visages de toute l'assemblée et avant que l'homme ne vienne se placer à sa gauche il entendit clairement Minerva murmurer dans le silence de la salle « Albus… ». Il tourna la tête et vit Albus Dumbledore, en chair et en os, le regard pétillant et la barbe argenté … Et portant une robe de sorcier verte brodée d'or. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Severus avant de tourner la tête et de déclarer de cette voix grave que tous connaisaient bien et Severus réalisa que c'était la voix qu'il avait entendu dans son esprit un peu plus tôt:

- Bonjour Harry, Severus. Bonjour à tous.

La salle s'emplit alors d'une étrange clameur où tous hurlait : « Magie noir! » « Sortilèges! » « Impossible, il est mort! » « C'est n'importe quoi! » . La jeune femme semblait battre la mesure avec sa tête. Elle souriait doucement ne semblant pas se rendre compte du bruit.

- SILENCE!

La voix du vieil homme avait résonné grave, puissante et extrêmement forte. Tous se turent tandis que le vieil homme s'exclamait:

-Je suis ravi d'être là pour soutenir Severus et je peux vous jurez qu'il ne s'agit pas de magie noire mais que je suis bel et bien en vie.

- Comment? Hurla quelqu'un dans la salle

Le vieil homme sourit et répondit:

- J'aurais pu mourir ce soir là quand Severus a lancé l'Avada Kedavra mais … Une personne en a décidé autrement. Cette personne m'avait fait avalé auparavant et à mon insu une potion neutralisant tous sort atteignant les personnes qui en ont bu. Après que le sort m'eut touché cette personne à envoyé certains de ses amis me recupérer tandis que je tombais et remplacer mon corps par un corps factice imitant à la perfection le corps humain.

Toute la salle était choquée quoique ce soit un mot trop faible vu la tête que faisait la plupart des personnes présentes y compris Severus. Les seules personnes qui paraissaient un tant soit peu calme était Albus Dumbledore et Hermione Granger. D'ailleur Hermione trouvait que la tête du professeur des potions était tout à fait comique. _On dirait un oiseau qui vient de se prendre un arbre._ pensa-t-elle. Elle attendit en faisant un décompte _6...5...4...3...2...1... Et…_

- Acceptez-vous de vous soumettre au Veritaserum? Questionna Fudge

- Bien entendu, répondit Albus.

_Tellement prévisible_, pensa la jeune femme.

On apporta le Veritaserum et le vieil homme en pris.

- Qui suis-je? Demanda Fudge

- Cornelius Oswald Fudge.

- Êtes-vous bien Albus Dumbledore? Questionna Fudge

- Oui. Répondit le vieil homme

- L'histoire que vous venez de nous raconter est-elle vrai?

- Oui, répondit une nouvelle fois Albus Dumbledore

Et la salle éclata de nouveau … en applaudissement cette fois-ci. Tous se levèrent pour applaudir, heureux du retour du plus grand directeur que Poudlard ait jamais connu. Le vieil homme salua la foule de la tête.

Severus Rogue était perdu, vraiment perdu. Le seul homme qui l'ai jamais considéré comme quelqu'un en qui on pouvait avoir confiance et qu'il avait tué était en vie. Il était très surpris. Et cela se voyait sur son visage. Il reprit ses esprits, secoua la tête et se sentant observé il tourna la tête pour croiser le regard d'Hermione Granger qui souriait. Enigmatique jeune femme ayant l'habitude de tous savoir. Puis Fudge ramena le silence un sourire vainqueur imprimé sur le visage:

- Soit vous avez prouvez que les charges retenu contre votre client était erroné Miss Granger… Cependant nous pouvons les modifié ainsi : Severus Rogue a tout de même tenté d'assassiné Albus Dumbledore ci-présent.

Albus soupira et la jeune femme sourit.

- J'aimerais précisé Cornélius, déclara lentement Dumbledore, que Severus a essayé de m'assassiné sous mon ordre.

Des hurlements retentissaient de toutes part, même Hermione Granger qui avait pourtant une excellente résistance au bruit trouvait tout cela assourdissant. Alors elle fit ce qu'elle faisait le mieux à savoir défendre une cause apparemment perdue.

- SILENCE, hurla-t-elle, OUI SEVERUS ROGUE A ESSAYE D'ASSASSINER DUMBLEDORE SOUS SONT ORDRE! Puis elle reprit plus calmement, Je rappelle que le professeur Dumbledore est sous Veritaserum. Albus expliquez-nous … Pourquoi avoir ordonné une telle chose à Severus Rogue?

- J'étais malade et je ne pensait pas survivre à cette « maladie ». Je devais aussi m'assurer que Lord Voldemort aurait toutes confiance en Severus. J'ai donc mis au point ce plan. Severus m'a tué… Enfin je l'ai cru jusqu'à ce que je me retrouves face à ceux que certains ont surnommé les « sauveurs » et que leur chef ne m'expliques qu'elle m'avait soignée et qu'elle avait besoin de mon aide.

Le silence qui pesait sur la salle était assommant. Puis un homme se leva et demanda qui souhaitait que Severus Rogue aillent à Azkaban seul 7mains se levèrent, il demanda qui souhaitait que les charges soient abandonnés et presque la totalité des mains étaient tendue vers le plafond. Les chaînes qui retenaient Severus se soulevèrent et il fut dehors hébété et conscient qu'il avait une dette envers Miss-Je-sais-tout.

Les journalistes se réunir autour d'eux mais Hermione fut inflexible ni son client ni Albus Dumbledore ni aucun des membres de l'ordre du phénix ne répondrait à leur question. Au lieu de çà Albus amena Severus et les membres de l'ordre dans une salle d'audience désafecté.

- Comment? Questionnèrent Harry, Rémus et Abelforth une fois la porte refermé derrière l'avocate improvisée.

- Je vous expliquerez tout ce qu'il c'est passé plus en détail une fois à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes! Maintenant veuillez saisir ceci. Ordonna son frère.

Chacun s'approcha et saisit un morceau de la chaîne qu'Albus Dumbledore tendait devant lui. Au moment où Hermione Granger, qui était la dernière, se saisit de la chaîne tous sentir une traction au niveau du nombril et le néant les aspira.

(1) Irena est un dérivé d'Irène qui signifie « paix »

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?

Pour ce qui est des dates de parution des chapitres je vais essayée de le faire le plus régulièrement possible.

Byyye ;D

Frog38


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre extrêmement court mais le suivant sera plus long.

Chapitre 3: Stevens

Ils atterrirent tous plutôt durement sur un sol de marbre. Etant tous tombé ils se relevèrent en regardant autour d'eux pour déterminer l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

- Où sommes-nous? Questionna Flitwick de sa voix aigue

Ils étaient vraisemblablement dans un manoir sorcier, pour preuve les personnages des tableaux se déplaçaient et certains objet, des livres pour la plupart, volaient en tous sens. Il y avait devant eux un escalier, de la même matière que le sol semblait-il, qui menaient au étage. La décoration était plutôt discrète quelque tableaux, un tapis et un vase remplis d' Améthyste (1).

Dès qu'il vit ce bouquet Severus sut aussitôt où ils étaient. Au même moment un homme blond aux yeux bleus, grand et à la barbe carré apparut en haut des escaliers. Il les observa tous, haussa les sourcils et s'exclama:

- Woher kommst ihr ? (2)

Il y eut un moment d'incompréhension avant que tous ne réalises que l'homme était Allemand.

- Désolé Allan! Mais ce n'est pas le bon endroit! Répondit Albus en Anglais.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Albus qui avait parlé. Le vieil homme semblait extrêmement calme. L'homme comprit, il prononça un seul mot et un elfe de maison apparut-alors. Le blond lui parla extrêmement vite. Personne ne comprit vraiment. Puis l'homme se tourna vers eux et leur sourit avant de déclarer dans un anglais parfait sans un poil d'accent:

- Excusez-moi! J'ai été tellement surpris de vous voir dans mon hall que j'en ai oublié que vous étiez Anglais!

- On avait remarqué ça, Allan! Répondit sarcastiquement Severus.

Allan se tourna vers Severus et lui fit un immense sourire et s'exclama pour les autres:

- Je suis Allan Stevens. Je suis vraiment ravis de vous voir mais je repose la question : D'où arrivez-vous tous? Et que faîtes-vous là?

- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit Allan, ce n'est pas le lieu pour en parler. Où sont votre femme et vos enfants?

- Ils se préparent. J'imagine que vous ne direz rien tant que nous ne serons pas en sécurité.

- Tu imagines très bien … Allan …

La voix était douce et avait résonné dans l'air. Tous se retournèrent vers Hermione Granger qui souriait tristement.

Elle détestait paraître faible Allan le savait bien. Son prénom avait résonné comme une supplique dans la bouche de la jeune femme…Elle avait l'âge de sa fille et, il le savait, elle était toujours pleine de vitalité mais elle paraissait extrêmement fatigué. Trop fatigué réalisèrent toutes les personnes présentes. Elle avait dans le regard une lueur d'extrême fatigue et semblait à bout. Allan descendit les marches et se plaça devant la jeune femme.

- Combien ? Il avait murmuré cette phrase qui avait pourtant résonné sur les dalles de marbre.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche lorsque des pas précipités se firent entendre. Ils levèrent tous la tête et regardèrent les nouveaux arrivants qui se trouvaient en haut de l'escalier.

Une femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs derrière laquelle se pressait une jeune femme ayant certainement le même âge que Ginny et deux jumeaux qui semblait plus âgé.

La jeune femme avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux noirs contrairement aux jumeaux qui avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus. Ils semblait tous essoufflé et l'un des deux jumeaux s'exclama :

- Dis pourquoi on doit partir avec…

- … tant de précipitation ? Finit l'autre.

La femme et la fille ne paraissait pas en état de poser des questions. Cependant elles regardèrent les arrivants et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant qui se tenait devant eux.

- Severus… haleta la femme… ça faisait longtemps!

- Euphémisme! Répondit Allan

La femme émit un petit rire. Ses enfants eux avait arrêté de rire et leurs regards étaient fixé sur Harry et Dumbledore. Ils semblaient intimidé et ils étaient cloué sur place. La brune les regarda et s'excusa:

- Ce n'est pas tout les jours que nous avons de la visites… encore moins une visite si importante.

- Lana il faudrait peut-être réveiller vos enfants. Demanda doucement Albus

- Ah…Euh… Je m'appelle Eleanore! S'exclama la plus jeune qui avait repris conscience.

- Je suis Haleck…

- …Et moi Tom! S'était exclamé les deux jumeaux.

Leur sœur les regarda un air exaspéré sur le visage et grommela quelque chose comme « Je parie qu'c'est l'contraire. » mais sourit néanmoins. Les trois personnes descendirent les marches.

Albus les regarda tous et leur dit:

- L'endroit où nous allons est extrêmement sécurisé et tant que nous ne serons pas là-bas aucun d'entre vous ne devra questionner à tord et à travers sur les évènements étrange qui se sont produits pendant la guerre… compris?

Tous hochèrent la tête. Albus leur tendit de nouveau la chaîne et le portoloin les fit atterrir dans la lande mais il n'aurait su dire dans qu'elle pays ils se trouvaient. Ils se relevèrent et chacun esseya de déterminer où ils pouvaient se trouver. Ils entendirent soudain un ruit comme un animal qui courait. Ils se retournèrent juste à temps pour qu' Harry puisse apercevoir une énorme masse noir lui bondirent dessus.

(1) si si y a une fleur qui porte ce nom

(2) Pas tous à fait sur que l'orthographe et la conjugaison sont bonnes mais normalement ça signifie « D'où venez-vous? »

Nyark Nyark Nyark je connais la suiteeeee! Mais faut que j'ai le temps de l'écrire. Ha Ha Ha ça c'est largement moins drôle.


	5. Chapter 4

Argh! Je suis honteuse de vous avoir obligé à patienter autant! Moi qui avait promis de publier le plus régulierement possible... Bon faut dire aussi les profs ont été vache, y nous on mis tous les contrôles la dernière semaine ... Bref ma vie ne vous intéresse pas alors je vous laisse, bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 4: Retrouvailles inattendues!

Harry faillit paniquer. Faillit seulement, dès que Dumbledore avait expliqué comment il avait survécu Harry y avait pensé, l'avait espéré. Était-ce possible? Avait-il raison d'espérer? Il décida que Oui même s'il savait qu'en se trompant il se ferait encore plus de mal. Alors il releva la tête pour croiser le regard de l'énorme chien noir qui venait de lui sauter dessus.

Tous étaient ébahis un énorme chien noir, ressemblant à un Sinistros s'était jeté sur le Survivant et chacun retenait son souffle en attendant de savoir ce qu'allait faire l'animal et de voir la réaction de l' Elu.

L'animal inclina la tête avant de lécher la joue du jeune homme de sa langue râpeuse. Voyant que le jeune homme n'avait aucune réaction style « Mais arrêtes abruti de chien! » il recommença plusieurs fois. Ce qui déclencha une crise de fou rire chez la plupart des personnes présente y comprit chez Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer:

- C'est bon…Sirius… arrêtes!

Le chien s'écarta du jeune homme et se transforma. Ce qui stoppa automatiquement les divers fous rire.

Minerva Macgonagal eut un hoquet de surprise, Narcissa se mordit la lèvre au point de se faire saigner, son fils semblait pétrifié, Abelforth fronça les sourcils, Remus Lupin écarquilla les yeux, Tonks eut un immense sourire contrairement à Severus qui eut un rictus de dégout, la plupart des membres de la famille Weasley avait la bouche grande ouverte, Hermione regardait l'homme légèrement intriguée, la famille Stevens n'y comprenait plus rien et Albus secouait la tête comme si ce qu'il venait de voir était tous à fait normal. Ce qui aux yeux des autres personnes présentent ne l'était pas forcément.

Devant Harry toujours assis par terre se tenait Sirius Black un immense sourire sur les lèvres, les cheveux courts et le regard brillant. Il avait meilleur mine que dans les souvenirs d'Harry, la peau moins tirée et moins blanche qu'auparavant, ses cheveux bruns qui lui tombait devant les yeux et une sorte d'élégance désinvolte qui se dégageait de lui. Il tendit la main et Harry la saisit pour se relever. Il y eut un instant de silence. Sirius détaillait Harry tout autant que celui-ci détaillait son parrain. Puis le plus âgé s'eclama:

- Eh bah t'en à fait du grabuge Harry! Même jusqu'ici j'en ai entendu parler. Et crois-moi dans le genre paumé y a pas mieux!

- Voyons Sirius, contra Albus, ici nous obtenons autant d'informations que se que nous souhaitions.

- Ah … Je sais je râle pour la forme! Dit-il en adressant un clin d'œil à son filleul.

Ledit filleul les regarda avec un air de total incompréhension. Comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Mais Sirius ne leur laissa pas le temps de comprendre, il saisit son filleul et le serra dans ses bras pendant plusieurs secondes avant de murmurer: « Nous avions tous extrèmement peur pour toi! » Puis il lâcha Harry et les regarda tous.

- On pourra en discuter une fois à l'abris.

Sirius leur fit alors signe de le suivre avant de se transformer en chien.

- Dites … demanda Eleanor Stevens d'une voix timide.

- Oui? Répondit Albus

- L'endroit où nous allons…

- C'est un endroit sécurisé tout-à-fais sécurisé.

- Et il se trouve par ici mais est invisible n'est-ce pas?

- En effet.

- Donc on ne crains rien?

- Exact.

- Alors pourquoi on suit un chien noir évadé d'Azkaban?

Le silence qui suivit fit sourire Albus. Sirius s'approcha d'elle mais ce fut Hermione qui intervint:

- Vois-tu la vérité n'est pas toujours celle que l'on croît … Sirius ci-présent fait partit des vérités qui ont été … altérée dirons-nous.

- … C'est-à-dire?

- Bien revoyons donc ce « dossier », dit-elle en recommençant à marcher derrière le chien qui avait repris sa route.

- Dossier? Demanda Haleck … ou était-ce Tom?

- Oups déformation professionnelle Hermione… en quelque sorte. Répondit Molly Weasley à la place de la jeune femme.

Les Stevens eurent l'air étonné mais ne posèrent pas de question.

- Donc comme je disais… reprit Hermione. Revoyons le dossier: Lily et James Potter était poursuivit par lord Voldemort … ils se sont donc cachés et leur maison fut soumise au sortilèges de Fidelitas…

- Et officiellement leur gardien du secret était Sirius Black. Finit Eleanore

- C'est bien là que ça pêche! Contra Hermione. Siruis Black était OFFICIELLEMENT le gardien du secret. Mais … et si le couple Potter y avait pensé…

- … Ils auraient choisi quelqu'un d'autre. Finit l'un des jumeaux Stevens

- Exact, répondit Harry

- Mais qui? Questionna Lana Stevens sincèrement curieuse.

- Peter Pettigrow! lâcha Hermione sans autre préambule

- C'est impossible, il est mort! Rétorqua encore une fois l'un des deux jumeaux Stevens ce qui fit doucement rigoler les jumeaux Weasley.

- Non, rétorqua une fois de plus la Miss-je-sais-tout, Il s'est fait passer pour mort tant est si bien que c'est Sirius ici présent qui a été accusé, mais malheureusement il n'a pas pu se défendre contre la « justice ». Résultat il a fini à Azkaban alors qu'il n'y était pour rien.

Le silence s'installa tandis qu'ils continuaient à avancer vers… eh bien ils ne savaient pas vraiment puisque le paysage ne semblait pas changer beaucoup.

Severus Rogue se repassa les derniers évènements. La famille Stevens « la famille d'alchimiste » était de retour au Royaume-Uni.

Severus les connaissait bien, Lana avait 3 ans de plus que lui mais ils avaient tout de même passé leur maîtrise de potion en même temps. C'était lors de leur apprentissage commun qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et qu'ils étaient devenus comme frère et sœur, puis Lana avait présenté Allan et Severus qui s'étaient aussitôt très bien entendus. Ils étaient liés … tout autant que le trio d'or. Lana et Allan n'avait jamais jugé Severus, l'avait toujours aidé et lorsqu'ils lui avaient annoncé qu'ils allaient se mariés et qu'ils lui avait demandé d'être leur témoin il n'avait pas pu refusé. Lana étaient comme une sœur, Allan étaient sont meilleur ami. En réalité Lana et Allan faisaient partis des rares personnes que le maître des potions pouvait compter parmi ses amis.

Ce qui avait le plus étonné Severus c'étaient certainement le fait qu'Allan semblait connaître Hermione Granger. Ça c'était étrange.

Severus tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui semblait extrêmement soucieuse, il l'avaient déjà tous remarqué mais la jeune femme était fatigués. Le teint blafard, les épaules voutés et elle avait des cernes énormes. Il s 'étonnait qu'elle puisse encore tenir debout, elle lui avait paru si forte à son procès, le matin même, qu'il en avait oublié qu'elle n'avait que 17 ans et qu'elle venait de traverser une guerre. Et de ce qu'il pouvait en voir, contrairement à ses amis et aux autres personnes présentes ce jour-là , elle n'avait pas réussit à récupérer. Cela le chagrinait un peu, même lui qui ne s'étaient réveillé qu'une semaine auparavant avait réussi à reprendre des forces, alors qu'elle …elle… il semblait lui manquer la moitié de ses os et de ses muscles.

Ils l'a détaillaient…Tous. Elle le sentait. C'étaient normal, elle marchait juste derrière Sirius. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur son apparence, elle ressemblait à une âme désincarnée. _Haaa mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire des fouilles archéologiques aussi?! _pensa-t-elle. Elle entendait toutes leur pensées y compris la compassion de son professeurs de potion. Elle trouva ses pensées à son égard tout-à-fait charmante, voir même … attendrissante. Elle tourna la tête vers Ron et Harry qui n'arrêtaient pas de se jeter des regards interrogatif puis de la regarder. Elle soupira. Elle ne répondrait pas à leur question sur son état … ça ne concernait qu'elle. Elle et elle seule.

Sirius s'arrêta, tourna la tête pour regarder les personnes attroupés derrière lui, puis il leva la patte et la posa sur quelque chose d'invisible. Aussitôt, une onde se propagea dans l'air partant de la patte du chien pour envelopper ce qui semblait être un immense bâtiment, puis le bâtiment en question apparut et tous eurent le souffle coupé. Le bâtiment n'en était pas un, il s'agissait en réalité d'une immense propriété. Ce que Sirius avait touché de la patte était en réalité un portail en fer forgé. Autour d'un manoir centrale s'étendait un immense mur d'enceinte. Sirius ouvrit le portail du bout du museau et les laissa passer devant lui avant de refermer l'immense portail. Devant eux s'étendait un immense jardin très entretenu, Severus aperçu un buisson d'hellébore, des hêtres, un saule pleureur près d'une marre, un kiosque et une serre que l'on pouvait apercevoir derrière l'immense manoir. Le manoir était étrange, il était octogonale, il y avait d'immense baie vitrée sur plusieurs côté qui allaient du toit jusqu'à un mètre du sol, et de l'autre côté des fenêtres et des balcons, certainement des chambre. La porte était en bois sombre et chacun d'eux remarqua les fines gravure du bois.

- A partir d'ici nous sommes en sécurité! S'exclama Sirius qui avait repris forme humaine pendant que les autres contemplait la propriété, On pourrait discuter ici mais on sera mieux à l'intérieur…En plus il y a des personnes qui voudraient te voir Harry.

- Qui? Demanda celui-ci

- Quelqu'un…

- Où sommes-nous? Demanda Percy

- Quelque part….

- Je vois, murmura Eleanore, vous n'êtes toujours pas décidé à nous répondre.

- Exact. Répondit l'Animagus avec un sourire.

Il ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer. Il longèrent un couloir pour déboucher sur un immense salon. Le salon en lui-même n'en était pas un, en fait la pièce était ronde et tous les murs étaient longés d'escaliers qui montaient en colimaçon autour de la pièce, et nombre de porte débouchait sur ces escaliers. Le toit était en fait une immense coupole en verre, _Enfin à première vue c'est du verre, mais en réalité c'est du crystal. _se rappela Hermione. Tous étaient en train d'observer le toit mais ils entendirent un sanglot étouffé et baissèrent la tête pour voir une belle rouquine au yeux vert en train de pleurer dans les bras d'un homme au cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux marrons. Sur l'un des sièges se tenait un homme couturé de cicatrice possédant un œil bleu électrique qui tournait dans tous les sens et sur un autre, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris. Tous étaient abasourdis.

- Regardait qui je ramène, s'exclama joyeusement Sirius.

Cédric Diggory se tourna vers eux et s'exclama:

- Ravi de tous vous voir!

Alastor Maugrey fut plus sobre:

- Bonjour!

- Bonjour Harry! S'exclama l'homme brun.

Tous les regard se tournèrent vers lui. Et tous écarquillèrent les yeux devant eux se tenait James Potter tenant sa femme dans ses bras. Lily Evans/Potter n'arrêtait pas de pleurer.

* * *

Ha Ha Ha j'me bidone derrière mon écran. Tout d'abord sachez que ce chapitre était censé être en viron deux fois plus long mais Léajanvier m'a dis que j'avais qu'à publier la première partie maintenant et la suite quand j'aurais fini de l'écrire donc, Si vous voulez lyncher quelqu'un c'est à elle qu'il faut vous en prendre.

Et voilaaaaa! Reviews? Please?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: Explications (et une belle brochette de silence)

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Ses parents. Il avait toujours eu envie de les rencontrer et ils se tenaient là devant lui. Si son esprit ne savait pas quoi faire son corps lui fit un pas en avant, puis deux, puis trois. Finalement il se trouva à quelque pas de ses parents. Lily se dégagea des bras de James et regarda son fils , elle était toujours en larmes. Elle observa son fils, il semblait tellement indécis. Il avait grandis depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue. C'était son fils, son fils avec qui elle n'avait pas été ces dernières années bien qu'elle et James soient en vies. Sirius les avaient prévenu qu'Harry risquait de mal réagir et elle se doutait bien de la colère qui devait l'animé en cet instant.

Le silence était extrêmement inconfortable Harry dévisageait ses parents, qui le dévisageaient aussi. Puis Lily le brisa de nouveau:

- Oh…hum ils vous faut certainement des explications à tous! bredouilla-t-elle, vous pouvez vous asseoir je vais demander aux elfes de préparer du thé.

Elle avait prononcé la deuxième phrase rapidement en se tournant vers une porte qui devait mené aux cuisines. Mais Harry se décida il avait l'impression que s'il laissait sa mère passer cette porte il ne la connaitrait jamais. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle continue à pleurer. Alors il lui attrapa le poignet, la fit tourner vers lui et la serra dans ses bras tout en arêtant pas de murmurer « Maman…Maman… ». James s'approcha d'eux et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils. Lily ouvrit les yeux et regarda les personnes présentes, son regard croisa celui d' Hermione qui lui fit un sourire et aussi celui de Severus, il semblait étonné de les voir et elle crut apercevoir une lueur de joie au fond de ces yeux.

- Si vous voulez des explications je vous invite à tous vous asseoir. Dit joyeusement Sirius heureux pour ses amis et son filleul.

Harry se détacha de sa mère et ils purent tous voir qu'il avait pleuré un peu. Ils s'assirent tous sur les canapés, les sièges et les fauteuils. Lily appela un elfe et demanda à boire, chacun commanda une boisson et ils attendirent patiemment. Albus soupira:

- Par quoi commencer? Murmura-t-il

- Par le début ce serait bien. s'exclama Lana. Début qui est … comment avez-vous faits pour survivre, Lily, James?

- Je crois que j'ai déjà la réponse. Dit Allan surprenant tout le monde.

Il y eut un silence et Hermione sourit. Molly Weasley s'exclama finalement:

- Et qu'elle est-elle cette réponse?

- Lorsque la guerre a commencé il fallait absolument trouver un moyen de maintenir en vie le plus de monde possible. Alors Lily et moi avons mis au point une potion qui neutraliserais les effets de l'Avada. Lorsque Voldemort a attaqué à Godric's Hollow nous n'avions qu'une sorte de prototype. Qui a marché semble-t-il.

Lily sourit. L'explication était plutôt bien partie, voire même très bien partie avec un peu de chance il n'y aurait pas d'éclats de voix.

- En fait j'ai du obliger James à boire la potion et je voulais en donner à Harry lorsqu'il a défoncé la porte… L'onde de choc à brisé la fiole. Je ne pensais pas que la potion marcherait mais … elle a marché et voilà.

- A vrai dire, continua Albus, nous avions passé un accord avec l'alchimiste de cristal de l'époque…

- Qu'est-ce qu'un alchimiste de cristal? Demanda Harry

Un long silence suivit sa question, puis James et Sirius pouffèrent de rire, Lily eut une moue amusée et tous les autres se regardèrent amusée. Harry prit un air contrit et se tourna vers Hermione. Elle le regardait en souriant légèrement, il lui avait déjà vu cette expression…au tribunal…juste avant d'annoncer une évidence.

- Harry… commença-t-elle… chez les moldus au-dessus de chaque gouvernement se trouve l'ONU…Eh bien…chez les sorciers c'est le conseil des alchimistes qui se trouve au-dessus de chaque gouvernement.

- Alchimistes? Comme … Nicolas Flamel?

- Exactement! Résonna une voix près de la porte.

Un homme brun aux yeux bleus suivit d'une femme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts entrèrent dans la salle. Aussitôt Allan se leva.

- Nicolas! S'exclama-t-il. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

- Moi aussi je suis heureux de vous revoir Allan! Répondit l'homme

Il se tourna vers les autres gens, leur sourit et annonça sur le ton de la conversation:

- Bonjour je suis Nicolas Flamel et voici ma femme Pernelle.

Il y eut un silence. Encore. Ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de l'avis d'Hermione. Puis Harry ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit avant de bredouiller:

- La pierre a été détruite alors comment?

Les Flamel sourirent, s'assirent à des places libres et Pernelle annonça:

- Une autre pierre à été créée a l'insu de tous. C'est-ce qui nous à permis de survivre.

- Vous permettez que je continues mes explications? Demanda Hermione

Les personnes présentes hochèrent la tête et Hermione reprit:

- Donc le conseil des Alchimistes et leur institutions sont une sorte de gouvernement qui dirige tous les autres - ou presque. Un Alchimiste, c'est une personne ayant obtenue plusieurs Maîtrises différentes et ayant passés la licence d'alchimie. Qui soit dit en passant et certainement l'examen le plus compliqué au monde.

Elle laissa cette phrase en suspens jusqu'à ce que Drago s'exclame:

- Ouah! Je savais que les Alchimistes gouvernaient le monde mais je savais pas qui suffisait de passer une licence pour le devenir.

Hermione le regarda, sincèrement agacé. _Non mais franchement « il suffit de passer une licence ». Abruti!_

- Drago, le tempéra sa mère, avant de passer la licence il faut soit avoir passer les maîtrises minimum nécessaire auprès de maîtres différents ce qui dure environ 8 ans si on veut avoir 3 maîtrises et la licence , soit avoir fait un apprentissage d'alchimie auprès d'un maître Alchimiste régent ce qui dure environ 10 ans mais où l'on apprend tous ce qu'i savoir sur toutes les matières. Et bien entendu il y a l'Université des Alchimistes de Berlin où l'on apprend tous par classes mais où l'apprentissage dure 15 ans. Minimum.

Un silence plana une fois de plus et Hermione sourit.

- Il n'y a que 10 Alchimistes régent en tout et pour tout dans le monde … sans compter l'Alchimistes de cristal! C'est quelqu'un d'extrêmement puissant qui a obtenu au moins 7 maîtrises, à passer son brevet d'art martiaux et l'a obtenu avec mention Optimal et ayant obtenu sa licence avec la même mention. Un génie la plupart du temps.

- Mais c'est un monstre ce type! S'exclamèrent en chœur la plupart des Weasley et Drago.

- Et vous avez passé un accord avec ce type? Demanda Harry revenant à la discussion initiale

Lily hocha la tête et reprit:

- A l'époque il s'agissait de Maxwell Mackensie. Un homme très sympathique, il a accepté de protéger et de prendre à sa charge ceux d'entre nous qui avait besoin de passé pour mort et de disparaître de la circulation.

- Comment exactement? Questionna Ginny

- Comme je l'ai expliqué lors du procès de Severus! Répondit Albus. Les corps ont été remplacé par d'autre, sans âme, créé par l'alchimie et les corps de Lily et James ont été amené ici. Cette transaction à été effectué par ….

- Milly, Milly à échanger les corps pour protéger les amis de Monsieur Maxwell! S'exclama une voix aigu près du sol.

Ils baissèrent le regard pour voir un elfe de maison au garde à vous devant eux. De grands yeux marrons, les oreilles pointues et un nez en trompette, l'elfe portait une taie d'oreiller propre et un foulard rouge autour du cou.

- Oui et Milly s'est occupé de Monsieur et Madame Potter pendant leur long sommeil oui long sommeil. Milly venait voir si les maîtres avait besoin de quelque chose. Milly ne voulait pas déranger. Milly n'aurait pas du intervenir. Milly est désolé, Milly est désolée, Milly est…

En s'excusant l'elfe s'était jeté au sol et avait voulu se taper la tête contre le sol mais Harry et Ron se précipitèrent pour l'arrêter. Lily soupira.

- Milly tu n'as rien fait de mal! Murmura-t-elle. Au contraire ton intervention tombe à point nommer. Je suis sure que Ron à faim.

Milly observa autour d'elle, y comprit les deux jeunes hommes qui l'avait retenu. Elle se redressa et observa les deux jeunes gens .

- Monsieur Ron? Demanda-t-elle au rouquin.

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

- Et vous êtes monsieur Harry! Constata l'elfe en posant une de ses mains aux longs doigts sur son front.

Elle soupira. L'elfe continua d'hocher la tête sans enlever sa main du front d'Harry, elle le regarda et sourit.

- Oui, le mal n'ai plus là! Le jeune Monsieur n'a plus à s'inquiéter il n'y aura plus de mage noir avant longtemps la maîtresse Pernelle et la jeune maîtresse l'ont promis à Milly.

Harry sourit.

- Oui il ne devrait plus y en avoir avant longtemps!

- J'espères bien! S'exclama Ron. Marre de toujours courir pou réussir à combattre un mégalomane totale….

Ron fut coupé dans sa phrase par un gargouillement sonore venant de son estomac. Tous pouffèrent hormis l'elfe de maison qui se contenta de sourire.

- Oui le repas est bientôt prêt, il sera servie dans la salle à manger vous pouvez y aller dès maintenant!

Ron sourit. L'elfe disparut. Narcissa se racla la gorge.

- Il y a encore quelques points à éclaircir… j'avais passé un serment inviolable avec Severus! Et … Certes c'est ainsi que les Potter ont survécu mais les autres?

- Pour le serment inviolable, une personne…largement plus puissante que moi la briser. Et pour les autres…eh bien c'est à peu de chose près le même schéma. Sauf que pour Sirius nul besoin de créer un corps. Expliqua Albus.

- Je vois … murmura Harry

Maintenant qu'était passée l'excitation et la joie de retrouver ses parents et son parrain, il ressentait une amertume qui ne lui était pas étrangère. Il l'avait déjà ressentit lors de la chasse aux Horcruxes. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que Dumbledore ne lui avait laissé presqu'aucun indice pour les trouver. Il soupira. Il sentait la colère monter doucement en lui.

- J'ai lu quelque part… commença Hermione

- Oh mon dieu revoilà l'encyclopédie sur pattes! Grommela Severus

- … Qu'une potion puissante peut avoir des effets secondaire, tel que des migraines ou encore le coma!

- Quoi? S'exclamèrent Haleck, Tom, Fred et Georges

- En effet, murmura Lily, nous avons été plongé dans le coma…pendant 10 ans.

- ET APRES? Hurla Harry. ET APRES HEIN? JE SUIS RESTE PENDANT TOUTES MON ENFANCE CHEZ DES MOLDUS QUI NE SUPPORTAIENT PAS MA PRESENCE ALORS QUE ÇA FAIT PRES DE SIX ANS QUE VOUS ETES EVEILLE! JE … AAARGH!

Il sortit en claquant la porte. Sirius regarda la porte fermée. Lily et James quant à eux semblait trop choqué pour parler. Hermione soupira. Une chape de plomb s'abattit sur la salle.

- Bah, dit enfin Sirius, ça s'est passé mieux que ce que je pensais.

- MIEUX QUE TU LE PENSAIS MIEUX QUE TU LE PENSAIS TU TE FICHES DE MOI? Hurla James

La famille Weasley grimaça tout comme le reste des personnes présentes. Hermione se leva et fit face à James.

- Ça suffit maintenant! Le sermonna-t-elle. C'est votre fils. Vous n'avez qu'à aller lui parler.

James la regarda et hocha la tête, Lily quant à elle ne bougea pas. Hermione se baissa jusqu'à elle pour regarder ses yeux. Elle les avait baissés, elle pleurait doucement et s'était mordu la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Hermione fit claquer ses doigts devant ses yeux. La rousse leva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui d'hermione. Puis elle essuya ses larmes et le sang qu'elle avait sur le menton. Elle se leva et sortit à la suite d'Harry.

- Tu n'y vas pas James? Demanda Cédric

- Non. Je vais les laisser discuter et je vais vous amener à la salle à manger.

James les guida jusqu'à la salle à manger. Elle était spacieuse et sur la longue table reposait plusieurs mets. Ils s'assirent et décidèrent d'un accord tacite d'attendre Harry et sa mère. Ceux-ci entrèrent dans la salle dix minutes plus tard. Tous se mirent à manger en silence.

- Etrange… murmura Allan

- Pardon? S'exclama Cédric

- C'est étrange, James et Lily ont mis 10 ans a ce réveiller mais ceux qui ont été sauvé il y a quelques années de ça sont parfaitement réveillés.

- La potion a du être amélioré! S'exclama Severus

- Oui, en effet. Répondit Lily. L'amélioration a réduit le temps de repos.

- Voilà qui explique tout, conclue Arthur Weasley.

- Au fait, s'exclama Albus, j'aimerais que pour vous protéger des mangemorts en fuite vous résidiez tous ici!

Un silence plana. _Encore un autre_, pensa Hermione. Puis tous hochèrent la tête.

Il discutèrent beaucoup, suite à cela. Puis Milly leur fit visiter la maison. Chacun se vit attribuer un elfe de maison qui semblait extrêmement nombreux. Il y avait une chambre avec salle de bain pour chacun, un laboratoire de potion, plusieurs salle inutilisées et une bibliothèque immense. Puis après leur visite qui avait durée toute l'après-midi ils dinèrent et décidèrent d'aller se coucher tous fatigués par leur longue journée.


	7. Chapter 6

Hallo chers amis! Quel plaisir de vous...

Non non non ne me frappez pas je déteste être en retard mais j'ai eu droit au sublimisime syndrome de la page blanche. Ha ha ha pas drôle du tout. Résultat je poste en retard en espérant que ça ne m'arrive plus.

J'aime bien ce chapitre, je le trouve mignon... et légerrement space. Il faut que vous sachiez que les infos que contient ce chapitre sont importantes pour la suite de l'histoire!

* * *

Chapitre 6: Discussions et rédemption.

La bibliothèque de la maison était immense, tout simplement immense. Les étagères montait jusqu'au plafond. Les immenses baies vitrées qu'ils avaient vu de l'extérieur était celle de la bibliothèques, elles laissaient entrer la pâle lueur du clair de lune. Des échelles montaient le long des étagères et des ponts circulaient entre elles pour permettre d'accéder au livre.

C'est dans cette fameuse bibliothèques que se trouvait Severus Rogue. En grande réflexion, assis dans un fauteuil prêt d'une fenêtre, éclairé par la seule lumière pâle de la lune.

Lily était vivante, la femme qu'il aimait était en vie. Il s'était battu toutes ces années pour expier le crime qu'il avait commis en laissant le lord l'a tuer. Enfin c'est-ce qu'il avait cru, maintenant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se questionner, _Pourquoi me suis-je battu? A quoi a servi tout ce que j'ai fait? Pourquoi ai-je risqué ma vie?_

- Je sais à quoi vous pensez... Raisonna une voix près de lui.

Il se redressa… _Qui?_

Pris dans ses réflexions, il ne l'avait pas entendue s'approcher. Elle. Hermione Granger. La Miss-je-sais-tout . Son avocate et la personne qu'il avait le moins envie de voir à ce moment précis.

Elle avait une bougie à la main et portait en guise de pyjama un débardeur et un pantalon large, le tout d'un tissu bleu et satiné. Elle souriait toujours de ce sourire qu'il lui avait vu à son procès le matin même. Ce sourire doux qui réchauffait le cœur. _Non mais à quoi est-ce que je pense encore?_

- Vous voulez venir boire un thé avec moi? Nous discuterons! Lui dit-elle

Severus la regarda un instant,

- Vous êtes sérieuse? Demanda-t-il

- On ne peut plus sérieuse, Monsieur! Répondit la voix douce de la jeune femme.

Il se leva brusquement. Elle s'était douté qu'il n'apprécierait pas qu'elle essaye de se mêler de sa vie privée et encore moins qu'elle le lui fasse comprencre ainsi. Parfait! Si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour le faire réagir, eh bien soit! _Ça va être amusant!_

- Vous venez boire un thé avec moi? Redemanda-t-elle

Il grogna. Elle se détourna et commença à s'en aller vers la sortie de la bibliothèques. Il l'a regarda pendant un instant puis l'a suivit, sans un mot.

Il l'a regardait avancer devant lui. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis de la bibliothèque, la lumière se fit plus intense grâce aux chandeliers accroché aux murs. Dans cette lumière Severus remarqua des détails _insignifiants _qu'il n'avait pas perçu dans l'obscurité de la bibliothèque.

Le pyjama en soie moulait parfaitement la jeune femme, son corps était parfaitement structuré, un silhouette fine mais qu'il pouvait voir musclé sous le débardeur. _Un corps de combattante. _réalisa-t-il. Il remarqua aussi une cicatrices qui apparaissait en haut de son débardeur, le genre de cicatrices que laissait un couteau de cuisine qu'un parent aurait retourné contre son propre enfant par peur. Il secoua la tête. Il était en train de transposer sa propre vie sur Hermione Granger.

Les cheveux de la jeune femme était tressé en de nombreuses tresses de taille différente. Les tresses était relevé vers le haut en queue de cheval. D'ailleurs les tresses les plus longues arrivaient dans le bas du dos de la jeune femme. _Je suis pourtant sur qu'ils étaient moins long._

- Vos cheveux…commença-t-il

- Ils étaient moins longs ce matin, dit-elle en de tournant vers lui, C'est-ce que vous vouliez dire, non?

Il hocha la tête. Elle sourit.

- Ils sont toujours aussi long, mais la plupart du temps je les cache sous une illusion.

- Pourquoi?… Je vous trouves largement mieux ainsi… s'entendit-il dire. _Mais qu'est-ce que je racontes?_

La brillante demoiselle s'arrêta soudain de marcher, se retourna et le regarda un instant soucieuse avant de lever une main et de la poser sur le front de son professeur. Il se recula d'un pas. Mais que faisait-elle donc? Puis il réalisa, elle avait voulu vérifier sa température pour voir si il ne délirait pas sous l'effet de la fièvre. Était-il si horrible qu'elle ne le pensait pas capable de lui faire un compliment sans maladie ou arrière pensée? _Oui_, réalisa-t-il.

Elle le regarda un instant avant de déclarer en souriant, un peu gênée:

- Hum… Désolée… C'est que venant de votre part ce n'est pas commun envers un Griffondor… une Miss-Je-sais-tout de surcroît….

- Désolée… pour toutes ses années… prononça-t-il difficilement.

Elle le regarda, sincèrement étonné, _Il a vraiment dit ça? _pensa-t-elle. Elle sourit, ravie cette fois-ci.

- Ce n'est rien professeur… Merci. Dit-elle simplement.

- Vous me remerciez? Pourquoi?

- Bah, vous venez de me faire un compliment non? C'est la moindre des choses que de vous remerciez!

Il l'a regarda se retourner et continuer d'avancer. Il l'observa un instant, elle l'avait remercié, et il se rendit compte que ces mots lui faisaient chaud au cœur. Il l'a rattrapa et marcha tranquillement à côté d'elle. Il l'observa du coin de l'œil. Elle avait vraiment beaucoup changé. Elle semblait épanouie et totalement sure d'elle. Il aurait aimé être comme elle, libre, sans peur, sans reproche et ne pas s'en vouloir autant pour ces erreurs passés. Elle, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à se reprocher, elle n'avait pas du tuer beaucoup de monde pendant la guerre, et vu qu'elle passait son temps avec Potter et Weasley, pour sauver des vies la plupart du temps, elle était certainement restée pure … dans tous les sens du terme.

Hermione se renfrogna un peu puis se remit à sourire. Voila ce qu'il pensait, qu'elle était une fille pure et innocente n'ayant connu que la guerre comme malheur et qui hormis cela ne se doutait pas de la noirceur présente dans le cœur des Hommes. Les gens la voyait vraiment comme une sainte et lui aussi. _Pfuh, _soupira-t-elle intérieurement, _cette image ne changera jamais. Tout le monde ignorera - hormis ces trois là - qui je suis et d'où je viens, et cela jusqu'à ma mort. Oui jusqu'à ma mort! _

Oui tout le monde l'ignorerais. Elle eue un pincement au cœur en s'en rendant compte.

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, un elfe somnolait sur un chaise. La cuisine était bien équipée et un énorme poêle à bois chauffait la pièce ainsi que le reste de la maison certainement. Hermione toussotât et l'elfe se réveilla. Il sourit en les voyant. Il s'approcha d'eux et s'inclina en retirant la toque qu'il portait sur la tête. L'elfe portait lui aussi un foulard mais de couleur verte, cette fois.

- Qu'est-ce que Toky peut faire pour les nouveaux maîtres?

- Nouveaux maîtres? Questionna Severus incrédule

- Toutes personnes habitant ici Toky la considère comme un maître. Peu importe de qui il s'agit. Les maîtres ont faim? Toky peut préparer quelque chose pour les maîtres?

Il regarda Hermione qui lui sourit doucement puis il reprit en voyant son regard.

- Ou peut-être que les maîtres veulent que Toky s'en aille et que les maîtres restent seuls. Voulez-vous tout de même que Toky préparent quelque chose?

- Non, répondit Severus. Nous allons nous débrouiller.

- Toky va aller se reposer. Dit l'elfe avant de disparaitre dans un crac sonore.

Severus soupira un instant, les elfes étaient tous pareilles, serviables certes mais la plupart obéissaient sans vraiment faire la différence entre le bien et le mal. Severus s'assit et tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé de l'entrée de la salle.

- Vous ne vous asseyez pas?

Elle sursauta et hocha la tête. Elle s'assit, posa sa bougie sur la table, agita sa baguette plaçant la bouilloire sur le feu et préparant les tasses qui vinrent se poser sur la table, puis regarda fixement la flamme de la bougie. Severus regarda lui aussi la flamme, mais pas directement, il regarda son reflet dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Celui-ci changea, la flamme devint une fleur de feu. Il se tourna vers la flamme réelle, celle-ci c'était réellement modifiée. Devant lui dansait une fleur de feu, puis elle se multiplia, trois fleur vinrent danser devant ses yeux. Puis soudain elles s'évanouirent. Severus regarda la jeune femme, elle avait les yeux plissés, elle semblait concentrée. C'était elle qui avait fait ça? Il semblait que Oui. _Impressionnant_. Elle secoua la tête puis la balança en arrière. Severus vit sous son menton une marque, une sorte de brulure, une vieille brulure. Une brulure de cigarette.

Elle avait fermé les yeux. Elle se sentait mal, tellement mal. **Ça **s'affaiblissait. De jour en jour. Elle ramena sa tête vers la table, ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que son professeur la regardait bizarrement. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elle porta sa main à sa gorge. Il l'avait certainement vu, cette marque…immonde. Il la regarda, secoua la tête.

- Vous saignez, dit-il en tendant la main.

- Quoi?

- Vous saignez du nez! Répéta-t-il.

Il se leva attrapa un torchon qui était plié sur le plan de travail, l'imbiba d'eau froide et se retourna. Il fut surpris de voir qu'elle avait la tête penchée au-dessus de la tasse qui devait accueillir son thé. La tasse se remplissait de sang au goutte-à-goutte. Il tendit le torchon à la jeune femme qui le prit en balbutiant de nouveau un « Merci ». Elle l'appliqua sur son nez et appuya fortement.

- Ne relâchez pas la pression! Lui dit-il.

- Je sais. Murmura-t-elle. Je sais.

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais préféra changer de sujet.

- Je suis surpris, déclara-t-il, je pensais que vous mettriez la tête en arrière plutôt que de rester penchée en avant.

- En faisant ça j'aurais avalé du sang et le sang n'est absolument pas digeste (1), dit-elle son nez compressé lui donnant une drôle de voix.

Il l'a regarda un instant. Elle semblait encore plus fatigué que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au manoir des Stevens. Elle ferma les yeux, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Il se demanda d'où lui venait ces marques, ces cicatrices. Son saignement de nez était surement du à la magie qu'elle avait utilisée en manipulant la flamme. Mais le reste. Il secoua la tête. Mais pourquoi diable s'en préoccupait-il comme ça?

Il la vit retirer le torchon, le saignement s'était arrêté. Elle essuya le sang qui restait sous son nez et sur son menton. Elle soupira et il ne put s'empêcher de demander:

- Ça vous arrive souvent?

- Quand j'utilise trop de magie… murmura-t-elle.

- Miss, soupira-t-il, les magies élémentaire, air, eau, terre et feu utilisent trop d'énergie pour que vous vous risquiez à en faire usage…au vu de votre puissance vous maitriseriez certainement deux, voire trois de ces magies avec un peu d'expérience, mais vous ne devriez pas utilisez votre magie pour des choses aussi futiles que jouez….

Elle le regarda, puis baissa les yeux sur sa tasse remplie à moitié de sang. Il nettoya la tasse d'un coup de baguette et l'agita de nouveau. La bouilloire se leva et se posa devant lui. Il prépara le thé en mettant des feuilles dans une boule qu'elle plongea dans la bouilloire. Il posa le thé sur le repose-plat au centre de la table pour le laisser infuser. Elle avait toujours la tête baissé quand elle lui dit doucement:

- Je le sais… mais que faire d'autre lorsque je n'arrive pas à dormir.

- Vous êtes insomniaque Miss?

- On peut dire ça… Moi je dirais plutôt que je suis victime de cauchemar chronique! Dit-elle en relevant la tête, faisant se croiser leurs regards.

Il resta à regarder les yeux chocolat qui paraissaient si tristes.

- Cela a un rapport avec les cicatrices que vous avez sur le dos et sous le menton?

Elle lui sourit doucement puis attrapa les tasses pour les remplir. Une fois fait, elle lui tendit sa tasse. Elle bu quelques gorgées. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'observer les yeux mi-clos de la jeune femme. Il lui semblait que l'un des yeux de la jeune femme, le gauche, avait un… un reflet, un éclat, comme une pierre précieuse que l'on regarderait à la lumière de l'aube. Voilà qu'il se mettait à faire de la poésie. Il se gifla mentalement. Elle le regardait elle aussi, elle posa sa tasse et croisa ses mains sous son menton.

- Dites-moi … que comptez-vous faire maintenant que la guerre est finie?

- … reprendre mon poste à Poudlard… si Albus est d'accord.

- Il le sera forcément… professeur! S'exclama-t-elle

- Qu'en savez-vous?

- C'est évident pourtant… répondit-elle, devant son air renfrogné elle rajouta: Vous êtes le meilleur maître des potions … de toute l'Europe… au moins!

Il la scruta de nouveau, se demandant une fois de plus si elle était sérieuse. En la regardant, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait l'air sincère. Elle souriait et avait les yeux brillant.

- Peut-être pas de toute l'Europe… lui répondit-il enfin, mais j'espère tout de même avoir encore le niveau pour enseigner au jeune sorcier que vous et vos amis étiez encore il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Elle rit, amusée. Il sourit lui aussi. Il avait l'impression que si ils avaient du débattre d'un sujet les intéressants tous deux il n'était pas sur d'en sortir vainqueur.

- Et vous Miss? La questionna-t-il

Elle le regarda un voile étrange étai tombé sur ces yeux.

- Je ne sais pas.

Lily Potter entra dans la cuisine en baillant avant d'apercevoir les deux occupants de la pièce. Elle les scruta un moment.

- Tu te joins à nous ? Questionna Severus

Lily acquiesça.

Elle avait discuté avec Harry. Elle lui avait dit qu'il faudrait un temps d'adaptation et qu'elle voulait savoir le plus de chose sur lui. Elle avait rajouté qu'elle était désolé de ne pas être intervenue ces dernières années mais qu'il fallait qu'on les croit morts pour qu'ils puissent réutilisé la potion. Harry avait hoché la tête et s'était excusé lui aussi. Juste avant qu'ils rentrent, il avait rajouté que Severus Rogue était un homme bien qui méritait qu'on lui pardonne.

Elle le ferait. Elle lui pardonnerait. Après tout ce n'était pas si grave. Elle avait été stupide. Une insulte. Elle avait brisé leur amitié pour une seule insulte. Severus avait déjà des attraits pour la magie noire. Au moins, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble il n'en parlait pas ni ne l'étudiait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si elle n'avait pas été aussi stupide, Severus ne serait pas devenu mangemort.

- Lily, Lily! S'exclama Severus. Allo y'a quelqu'un?

- Hein?

Elle avait relevé la tête et perçut le regard inquiet de Severus, ainsi que celui amusé d'Hermione. Elle s'assit les yeux baissés, honteuse. Elle avait du paraître stupide a ces yeux. Elle vit l'une des longues mains blanches de Severus déposer une tasse devant elle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et prit sa décision.

Severus avait remarqué que Lily était dans la lune. Elle était debout sans bouger alors il l'avait appelé. Elle était venue s'asseoir. Lorsqu'il lui avait donné son thé, elle avait levé les yeux vers lui et son regard était flamboyant se qui inquiéta Severus.

- Je suis désolée! S'exclama la rousse.

- Hein?

Alors elle dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, tout, et s'excusa de nombreuses fois. Elle s'en voulait énormément, Severus l'avait constaté. Elle se croyait responsable des choix qu'il avait fait.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute! Avait-il répondu. Je veux juste une chose…

- Quoi donc? Demanda Lily

- Eh bien… Comme dirait Drago, j'aimerais qu'on enterre la hache de guerre. Murmura-t-il.

Un instant plus tard, Severus sentit les bras de Lily autour de lui alors qu'elle murmurait « Bien entendu! Mon ami! Bien entendu! ». Severus se sentit heureux, très heureux. Mais une douleur dans son bras gauche et une autre au niveau de son cou le firent grimacer.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça, s'exclama Hermione qui avait tout suivit en finissant sa tasse de thé, Mais il est 1 heure et demi du matin… moi je vais me coucher.

Elle se leva laissant les deux amis discuter. Ils avaient à peine remarqué son intervention trop heureux de retrouver leur ami. Dès qu'elle eut atteint sa chambre, elle s'effondra contre la porte et son nez se remit à saigner. Elle se traina sur le sol pour atteindre la salle de bain. Elle se releva, se tenant au lavabo pour ne pas chuter de nouveau. Elle compressa sa narine. Lorsque le flot se fut un peu calmé elle murmura:

- Milly.

Aussitôt l'elfe apparut avec le crac caractéristique. Dès qu'elle vit sa maîtresse l'elfe fit apparaître un torchon et aida la jeune femme à arrêter le saignement. Elle l'aida aussi à nettoyer le sang qui la couvrait. Elle l'aida à changer de pyjama. Lorsque ça maîtresse se fut couché dans son lit Milly s'en approcha et lui murmura:

- Milly sait que la maîtresse est malade. Milly sait aussi que les amis de la maîtresse ne savent pas eux. Milly pense que la maîtresse devrait en parler à ses amis.

- Je sais, répondit Hermione.

- Milly ne voulait pas manquer de respect à sa maîtresse. Milly est désolée.

- Non tu as raison mais je manques de courage.

L'elfe la regarda un instant puis disparut. Hermione enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller et murmura pour elle-même:

- Je suis lâche. Il a raison…Je suis vraiment bizarre.

Elle sourit dans son oreiller et pensa qu'au moins le professeur de potion serait un peu plus sympathique maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son amie, enfin elle l'espérait…

* * *

(1) Fait véridique! Et je sais de quoi je parle, je saigne du nez très souvent et le sang n'est vraiment pas digeste.

Ne sont-ils pas mignon.

Aloreuh! Vous en pensez quoi?


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre court, mais nécessaire. Je l'aime bien ce chapitre. Si quelqu'un devine ce qui arrive à Hermione qu'il se taise.

Rien n'est à moi. sauf peut-être l'histoire...

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

En se levant ce matin là, elle ressentit une immense douleur à la poitrine. Elle se leva difficilement et se traina jusqu'à sa salle de bain. En passant devant le miroir elle remarqua que ces cernes avaient presque disparue et ses vêtements aussi d'ailleurs.

Elle ne fut étonné par aucune des deux disparitions. La première étant due au fait qu'elle avait réussi à dormir sans problèmes depuis à peu près une semaine. Quand à la seconde, sa magie avait du faire disparaître ses vêtements lorsqu'elle avait commencé à avoir trop chaud.

Elle entra donc dans la douche et fit couler l'eau. Elle laissa l'eau froide la revigorer comme tout les matins. Hors de question de prendre une douche chaude, elle détestait ça. Seule l'eau froide arrivait à la réveiller complètement et à lui rappeler qu'elle était vivante. _Pour le moment du moins._

C'est sur ces joyeuses pensées qu'elle se nettoya et sortit de la salle de bain. En sortant de la salle de bain elle s'arrêta un instant devant le miroir et sourit.

- Pas mal! S'exclama le miroir. Avec ça vous arriverez certainement à convaincre les gens qui sont en bas que vous allez bien!

_La journée commence bien!_ pensa amèrement Hermione Granger en ouvrant son armoire pour trouver de quoi s'habiller.

* * *

Lorsque Severus se réveilla, il ressentit une douleur sourde au niveau du cou. Il décida de ne pas y faire attention, cependant la douleur, bien plus intense, présente dans son avant-bras gauche l'interpella. Il s'assit et re garda son avant-bras sur laquelle la marque des ténèbres apparaissait comme une cicatrice. Tout autour de cette horrible chose se mouvait des runes. Des runes de métamorphoses et de sceau. Il savait que c'était normal.

Il se leva, décidant d'ignorer les douleurs. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il se détendit sous l'eau chaude. La douche bien chaude était l'un des rares plaisirs qu'il s'était attribué lors de toutes ces années. Ça le détendait, le calmait. Il espéra qu'il n'y aurait jamais de problème d'eau chaude ici.

Il sortit de sous la douche. En choisissant ses habits, il remarqua une chemise en soie noir et se remémora la soirée de la veille. Lily lui avait pardonnée, soit, mais ce n'était pas cela qui lui revint en premier en tête.

Non, la première chose dont il se souvint se fut les cicatrices de la Miss-je-sais-tout. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ces cicatrices le préoccupait autant mais il se promit de poser la question à la jeune femme. Il enfilait ses chaussettes lorsqu'il réalisa que même s'il lui posait la question avec toute la gentillesse du monde, elle ne lui répondrait pas. Elle ne l'appréciait pas et lui la supportait à peine.

Franchement…il fallait qu'il arrête de se mentir à lui-même, il ne la supportait pas, il l'a respectait. Il avait été impressionné par la prestance de la jeune fille au Ministère et par son jeu de la veille. Oui elle avait jouée avec cette flamme.

Elle maitrisait l'un des quatre éléments… à 18 ans à peine. _C'est certainement un génie._ _Elle ferait une excellente alchimiste! _Réalisa-t-il. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Allan pour pouvoir trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de ses problèmes de puissance et de saignement. Il se dirigea vers la sortie lorsque son miroir l'intercepta.

- Vos cheveux sont pas trop mal! Commenta-t-il

Et en passant la porte de sa chambre Severus ne put s'empêcher de penser presque joyeusement,_ La journée va peut-être être bonne finalement._

* * *

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle à manger, Maugrey Fol œil, le couple Flamel, Narcissa Malefoy et Albus Dumbledore était présents et tous la saluèrent chaleureusement. Elle s'assit en face de Nicolas Flamel. L'homme et sa femme la détaillèrent un instant puis celui-ci hocha la tête. Sa femme cependant, assise à la droite d'Hermione, ne parut pas satisfaite de son inspection et demanda:

- Comment-vous sentez vous?

- Bien, mentit-elle, Très bien.

La femme regarda suspicieusement Hermione Granger se servir une tasse de thé, mais ne relança pas la conversation.

Severus Rogue entra dans la pièce peut de temps après Minerva Macgonagal. Il salua tout le monde d'un signe de tête. Ils étaient huit dans la salle, sans compter l'ange qui avait décidé de passer dans la pièce avec tous ces amis ailé.

Eleanore Stevens entra dans la pièce tenant un énorme tome sous le bras. Elle s'assit en face du professeur Macgonagal et posa son livre sur la table. Presque aussitôt Hermione se pencha en avant pour lire la couverture.

- _Essence et Philtre médicaux: évolution du Xème siècle à nos jours_? S'exclama-t-elle

Eleanore releva la tête de son bol et regarda Hermione intrigué. Hermione, elle, avait un immense sourire au lèvres.

- Où l'a tu trouvé?

- Hum…J'ai demandé à un elfe si il était dans la bibliothèques et si il pouvait me l'amener! Répondit-elle. C'est incroyablement intéressant. Il y est répertorier tous les philtres utilisé en médicomagie et aussi toutes les essences. Par exemple le philtre de …

- Oh! Mais Ferme là Eleanore tu vas pas nous faire un exposé dès le matin! S'exclama une voix près de la porte.

En se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant, ils virent qu'il s'agissait de l'un des deux jumeaux Stevens. Lorsqu'Eleanore avait entendue la voix de son frère elle s'était renfrognée. _Elle se referme comme une huitre! _pensa Hermione. Alors elle se tourna vers le garçon et lui dit sèchement:

- Si toi ça ne t'intéresses pas moi ça m'intéresse!

- Oh ça va hein! Tu dis ça parce qu'elle te fait pitié! Elle ne sait rien faire à part déblatérer les livres qu'elle apprend par cœur! Elle est sans-ami…Elle sert à rien! Finit-il

Pendant qu'il parlait, Son père, sa mère, son frère, Harry, Ron et le reste de l'ordre était arriver derrière lui. Son père lui mit une calotte sur la tête. Sa mère et son frère le regardèrent avec désapprobation.

- Oh! S'exclama Hermione. Dommage…Moi ça m'intéressait tu sais… Ton point de vue sur les essences et les philtres…

Eleanore ne releva pas la tête, à vrai dire elle se fichait bien de l'avis d'Hermione Granger. Elle, elle, avait des amis, elle était célèbre, n'avait pas à supporter des insultes et des reproches incessant…

- Tu sais, murmura une voix près de son oreille, c'est pas parce que j'ai aidé Harry à combattre Lord Voldemort que ma vie à toujours été rose!

Elle sursauta, perdue dans ses pensées elle n'avait pas entendue la gryffondor ce déplacer. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que sa famille c'était assisse et que tout le monde discutait. Son frère lui jeta un regard désolé. Elle connaissait assez ces deux énergumènes pour savoir que c'était Haleck qui l'avait insulté et Tom qui lui faisait les yeux doux. Elle tourna la tête vers Hermione qui sortait de la salle en lançant à la cantonade:

- J'vais à la Bibliothèques!

Eleanore Stevens la regarda un instant avant de replonger sa tête dans son bol ( façon de parler hein). Son père la regarda un instant avant de soupirer:

- A mon avis c'était une invitation pour que tu la rejoignes pour discuter Eleanore!

La jeune fille regarda son père étonné.

- Pourquoi voudrait-elle discuter avec moi?

- Miss Granger possède une connaissance hors du commun et je doutes qu'elle puisse souvent discuter d'égal à égal avec quelqu'un sur ce point là. Répondit Severus.

Eleanore réfléchit un instant, _discuter d'égal à égal. Oui_. La blonde se leva précipitamment et courra après la brunette qui venait de quitter la salle. Minerva Macgonagal se tourna vers le maître des potions en souriant.

- Alors Severus on avoue enfin que Miss Granger est douée?

Ledit Severus grogna quelque chose et essaya de ne pas croiser les regards goguenards que lui adressaient la plupart des personnes présentes.

* * *

La journée se déroulait bien. La plupart des habitants du manoir de cristal puisque tel était son nom était à l'extérieur pour profiter de l'été.

- Vas y Harry attrape ce bon dieu de Vif d'or! hurla Ron Weasley du sol où il observait son meilleur ami et son ex pire ennemi, Drago Malefoy, essayer d'attraper le vif.

A l'intérieur, seul restait deux jeunes femmes discutant des dernières avancées scientifiques dans la bibliothèques et un maître des potions lisant un vieux grimoire portant sur sa matière.

Severus Rogue pouvait s'estimer chanceux, Albus avait accepté de le reprendre au poste de professeur de potions. Il avait donc un travail, c'était déjà ça.

Albus, Lily et James Potter et tous ceux qui s'étaient fait passer pour mort ces dernières années étaient allés au Ministère pour les prévenir et voir si « cette bande d'incapables pourra nous réintégrer dans la vie du monde magique » avait dit Black et Severus ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une douleur aigu dans le cou. Franchement, pourquoi cette foutue cicatrices lui faisait mal comme ça. Anormal, après deux mois, elle n'était pas censée faire mal. Il porta la main à son cou et sentit, un liquide poisseux sous ses doigts. Il regarda et vit du sang. Il se leva et fut prit de vertige. Comment était-ce possible?

Il tomba au sol et vit devant lui Milly l'elfe de maison qui disparue presqu'aussitôt. Il perdit connaissance se demandant si, alors qu'il avait eu la chance d'être libre, il allait mourir ainsi.

* * *

Reviews? Please? Elle m'ont manquééé!


	9. Chapter 8

Salut salut, ravie de tous vous revoir, merci à tous pour les reviews.

Je vous adore…. D'ailleurs Mlle Léajanvier qui m'a posté ma 15ème reviews tu ssais on se f'ra des crèpes une autre fois! ( -_- ne cherchez pas à comprendre)

Et Flaye's merci d'avoir poser la question et la seul réponse que je peut me permettre de t'offrir est: SPOILEEEEER!

Hé hé hé dommage à tout à l'heure les gens ;)

Rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire, la famille Stevens et alchimistes mes amis.

* * *

Chapitre 8:

Eléanore Stevens était tétanisée. Devant elle, Severus Rogue était allongé, du sang coulant d'une plaie au cou. Il perdait tant de sang. Beaucoup trop. Beaucoup trop.

Lorsque l'elfe était apparue devant les deux jeunes femmes, elles s'étaient précipitée à sa suite et avaient trouvés le professeur dans cette état. Eléanore savait que le corps humain pouvait contenir environ 5 ou 6 litres de sang mais c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un perdre autant de sang et elle, Hermione Granger, était penchée au-dessus de l'homme, appuyait sur la plaie et parlait très vite. Eléanore avait l'impression que c'était à elle qu'elle s'adressait mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle n'entendait pas un mot de ce que son amie disait. Hermione se leva soudain et s'approcha d'elle la main en l'air.

La chaleur sur sa joue prouva à Eléanore qu' Hermione Granger venait bel et bien de la gifler dans les règles de l'art. Soudain Eléanore retrouva toutes ses facultés. Et surtout elle entendit enfin ce que lui disait Hermione.

- Va chercher les autres. J'ai besoin de l'aide de Pomfresh. Vas y!

Alors Eléanore fit une chose que son père lui avait interdit de faire sur le sol Anglais. Elle se transforma.

Son animagus était un aigle, ce qui lui permit de sortir de la bibliothèques plus rapidement qu'à pied. Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait les joueurs de Quidditch et Madame Pomfresh qui avait arguée le fait que ce sport était dangereux pour s'inviter à regarder la partie. Eléanore alla la chercher laissant Hermione seule avec le professeur Rogue agonisant.

Hermione aurait pu paniquer. Aurait pu. Mais elle ne le fit pas.

_Comment se fait-il que la plaie ce soit rouverte?_

C'était anormal. Il était réveillé depuis seulement une semaine environ et voila que sa cicatrice qui avait pourtant été surveillé par nombre de médicomages se rouvrait sans raison apparente. Elle jura dans sa langue natale. Elle continua d'appuyer sur la plaie en attendant qu' Eléanore revienne avec Poppy.

Elle toussa. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle toussa une seconde fois sur ses mains entachées de sang.

Elle s'écarta de l'homme.

_Scheiße! __Ich habe keine Zeit zum Nachdenken ! _(1)

Elle claqua des doigts et donna ses ordres aux elfes. En Allemand. Les elfes obéirent et elle fut entourée de potions de régénération, d'aspi-venin magique et de bandages. Elle toussa encore une fois puis nettoya ses mains avec un Tergeo.

* * *

Lorsque Severus Rogue se réveilla il put apercevoir deux yeux émeraudes totalement furieux. Lesdits yeux le foudroyaient du regard. Ou plus précisément Lily Potter le foudroyait du regard. Severus ne savait pas où il était mais il savait qu'il allait certainement devoir se boucher les oreilles dans les prochaines secondes.

- ESPECE D'ABRUTI! TU AS MAL ET TU NE DIS RIEN A PERSONNE! TA CICATRICE S'EST ROUVERTE ET TU N'AS PAS DIT UN MOT … TU MERITERAIS VRAIMENT…

- Lily! Lily! S'exclama son mari. Franchement j'suis pas sûr qu'il soit stupide à ce point là!

Tous ce tournèrent vers lui. Etonnés pour la plupart et Severus remarqua qu'ils étaient dans le salon. Il était allongé sur l'un des canapés et il put voir Hermione Granger allongé sur une banquette près de la fenêtre. Elle était pâle comme la mort et semblait fiévreuse. Pendant qu'il observait la salle James avait continué sur sa lancée.

- C'est vrai! A mon avis, si la cicatrice qu'a laissé ce foutu serpent s'est rouverte, Ser… Severus n'a pas du s'en rendre compte aussitôt.

- En fait, rajouta le concerné en essayant de se redresser, je …

Mais il ne put continuer, la douleur que lui avait causé ce simple geste était insupportable. Il se rallongea et reprit:

- J'était en train de lire lorsque j'ai commencé à avoir mal. Lorsque j'ai porté ma main à mon cou, je saignais déjà. Je n'ai pas réussi à rester éveillé assez longtemps pour appeler à l'aide.

- Je vois. Murmura Albus. A vrai dire c'est Miss stevens qui nous a prévenus à notre retour, et Miss Granger était déjà en train de vous soigner depuis 6 bonnes heures avec l'aide de Poppy. D'ailleurs Poppy comment va-t-elle?

La médicomages soupira.

- Ça pourrait être pire. Elle est exténuée mais elle devrait s'en sortir sans séquelles.

Severus fut étonné. Il avait vu que la jeune femme semblait malade mais qu'avait-elle de si grave que Pomfresh s'inquiète autant? En voyant son regard Black le toisa et s'exclama:

- On ne sait pas ce qu'elle a mais une chose et sûre … c'est en te soignant qu'elle s'est mise dans cet état.

- Je sais! Répondit-il

- Ça a pas vraiment l'air de te chagriner… T'es vraiment qu'un espè…

- Sirius rajoute un seul mot et je te jures que tu vas te retrouver la tête en bas! Répliqua Harry.

- Mais Harry!

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Mais ne pouvait-il pas se taire. Il tourna la tête vers l'endroit où était allongé la jeune et brillante sorcière. Il l'a vit remuer un peu puis ouvrir les yeux. Elle eut une grimace pendant un instant puis elle tourna la tête vers Harry et Sirius qui s'engueulaient. Le premier accusant le deuxième d'être immature et le second accusant le premier d'être trop crédule. Lily les regardait, elle était visiblement en colère mais elle ne dit rien. La ton commença à enfler si bien que certain se bouchèrent les oreilles.

- SILENCE!

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Hermione Granger qui venait de hurler. Elle semblait excédé. Elle jaugea Sirius et Harry et finit par dire:

- Vous me cassez les oreilles tout les deux.

- Désolé. Firent-ils piteusement.

- Ah nan c'est moi qui suis désolée pour vous deux… Vous venez de vous retrouver et vous vous disputer déjà.

Les deux hommes grimaçèrent de concert. Albus sourit.

- Bien. Maintenant il faudrait décider de qui prend en charge la cicatrice de Severus.

- QUOI? S'exclamèrent toutes les personnes présentes, sans exception.

- Oui, Severus n'est pas en état de s'occuper de lui … en tout cas pas tant que sa cicatrice ne sera pas refermé. Les elfes peuvent l'aider mais ils ne pourront pas s'occuper de la cicatrice.

Poppy Pomfresh ricana.

- Je pense que Miss Granger est toute désignée!

* * *

(1) J'suis vraiment pas sur parce que j'ai pas le niveau mais je crois bien que ça donne « Merde! J'ai plus le temps de réfléchir ! »

Bon je sais ce chapitre est encore très court mais je vous jure que j'essayes de les faire plus long mais j'y arrives paaaaaas…

Review? Please!


	10. Chapter 9

Amis du jour Bonjour Amis du soir Bonsoir!

J'ai pas pu m'en empécher^-^! Enfin voilà le chapitre 9.

* * *

Chapitre 9: 

Severus Rogue était présentement allongé dans sa chambre. Il était 14h, les elfes venaient de passer l'aider à manger puisqu'il ne pouvait pratiquement pas bougé. Ils avaient fait cela le plus vite possible pour éviter la colère du maître des potions.

Car Oui Severus Rogue était en colère. Furieux. Furax. Tout simplement hors de lui.

Albus lui avait imposé la présence de la Miss Je-sais-tout-j'suis-doué-et-j'en-suis-fière-Granger pour s'occuper de la morsure de Nagini. Comme si il ne pouvait pas le faire tous seul, mais on lui avait opposé qu'il ne pourrait pas. Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi!

Mais ça n'était pas vraiment la cause de sa fureur. Non ce qui le mettait hors de lui c'est que lorsqu'il avait été proposé à Hermione Jane Irena Granger de s'occuper de sa blessure elle avait acquiescé… avant de s'évanouir de fatigue. Jusque là rien d'anormal, hormis le fait qu'il se sentait coupable. Lui, Severus Tobias Rogue, le froid, cynique, sarcastique, horrible chauve-souris des cachots, batard graisseux et j'en passe, reconnu pour être un être abominable et sans-cœur se faisait du soucis pour une jeune femme qu'il avait méprisé pendant 6 années consécutives. _Ça y est je me transformes en __Poufsouffle__! _Merlin mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait?

* * *

Hermione soupira. Elle se tenait devant la porte de la chambre de Severus Rogue. Ils étaient pratiquement seuls à l'intérieur du manoir. La plupart des adultes au travail, dont James, Sirius et Cédric Diggory, tous trois réhabilités récemment, les autres à l'extérieur pour profiter de l'été. Donc ils étaient seuls. Lui et Elle. Severus Rogue et Hermione Granger _Hum hum!_

Elle avait un problème qu'elle cachait bien la plupart du temps mais Lui avait été espion et ne manquerait pas de remarquer les signes.

Elle espéra un court instant qu'il serait comme ses amis et ne remarquerait rien… _Aussi probable que de voir Ron se rendre compte de lui-même que finalement c'est une erreur de sortir ensemble!_

…

_Hum Faites que Ron s'en rende compte par lui-même et que l'autre ne me pose pas de question! S'il-vous-plait! S'il-vous-plait! S'il-vous-plait!_

* * *

Ronald Weasley réfléchissait. Il était en compagnie de Harry, Ginny et toute sa famille, les Stevens et les Lupin, dans le jardin derrière le manoir, les pieds dans la mare. Tous se reposait et s'amusait, jouant avec l'eau ou lisant un livre ou encore, tout comme Ron, en train de réfléchir.

Il s'était rendu compte que sa relation avec Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Ils étaient toujours ensemble, mais c'était déjà le cas avant. En réalité ils ne s'étaient embrassés que quelques fois. Hormis cela rien n'avait vraiment changé

Ron Weasley réalisa qu'Hermione et lui n'était pas si bien assorti. Elle aimait les livres, il préférait la nourriture. Il adorait le Quidditch, elle n'aimait pas ce sport. En réalité ils étaient amis et cela était très bien, mais décidément ils ne pouvaient pas être considéré comme un couple, contrairement à Harry et Ginny. Ceux-ci étaient sous le saule pleureur, enlacé, Ginny les yeux fermés, la tête sur l'épaule d'Harry qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

Un peu plus loin Lily Potter observait elle aussi son fils et celle qui allait certainement devenir sa belle-fille, du moins elle l'espérait.

* * *

Severus entendit les coups frappé à sa porte. Il se doutait que la Miss n'attendrait pas sa réponse pour entrer. Et c'est-ce qu'elle fit. Elle entra en se demandant si ça allait bien se passer. Elle inspira. _Bien sur que ça va bien se passer_. Elle soupira puis avança. Elle regarda l'homme qui était allongé sur son lit. Un genou replié, pantalon noir et chemise vert bouteille, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il était _Charmant_.

- Comptez-vous soigner cette plaie depuis la porte Miss?

Elle s'approcha regardant le visage du professeur. Qu'il avait l'air calme, détendu. Très différent de celui qu'elle avait pu voir à Poudlard. Il l'a regarda un instant puis détourna le regard.

_Charmante._ Il l'avait trouvé charmante. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie, sans arrière pensée, juste pour qu'il vive puisque maintenant il en avait envie. Il l'a vit le détailler.

Elle ouvrit la chemise du professeur et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul qu'il remarqua.

- Qui y a-t-il? Demanda-t-il

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et fit apparaitre un miroir qu'elle lui tendit. Il le prit difficilement et regarda la plaie.

_Immonde._ Ce fut le seul mot qui tourna dans sa tête pendant près de cinq minutes. Il ressentit soudain l'envie de vomir. Hermione s'en rendit compte et l'aida à se placer de côté avec un bassin.

Hermione ne lui en voulut pas de sa réaction. Elle-même avait du mal à supporter la vue de cette horrible blessure. La plaie était ouverte et bien que le sang ne coule pas, on pouvait voir les artères. Tout cela était violacé et jaunâtre. En un mot cette plaie était putride.

Severus Rogue s'essuya avec le mouchoir que lui tendait la Miss-Je-sais-tout. Il était honteux. Il s'était ridiculisé devant elle parce qu'il n'avait pas supporté la vue de la blessure.

- Excusez-moi. murmura-t-il.

- Non! Vous, excusez-moi si je m'étais mieux débrouillé en vous soignant la dernière fois on n'en serait pas là.

Elle le rallongea et il put voir sa culpabilité. Il leva difficilement le bras vers elle et posa la main sur sa joue.

- Merci! Répondit-il

Elle rougit puis sourit. Elle posa son petit sac de perles sur le lit. Il le regarda intrigué. Elle lui sourit de nouveau avec se sourire doux et clairement insolent. Elle plongea son bras tout entier dans le sac, surprenant son professeur, maintenant en position assise. Elle en sortit plusieurs fioles et pots contenant différentes substances, bien plus que ce qu'aurait du pouvoir contenir le sac. Il haussa un sourcil.

- D'où sortez vous tout cela?

- De mon sac! Répondit-elle simplement en ouvrant l'un des pots.

- Et comment fait-il pour contenir tant de chose?

- Sortilèges d'extension indétectable!

Elle prit un peu de la pâte jaune sur le bout des doigts. Elle les plongea dans la plaie et frictionna les chairs. Severus du retenir son mouvement de recul en sentant cela. Il avait vraiment très mal. Beaucoup trop. Il sentit la jeune fille retirer ses doigts de la plaie béante et en fut soulagé. Elle piocha une potion et la déversa sur la plaie. Aussitôt, la douleur se fit abominable. Il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur que sous les Doloris du Seigneur des ténèbres. Son corps s'arqua douloureusement et il sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance. Elle était toujours là, sourcils froncés, les bras croisées en pleine réflexion. Il remua un peu et remarqua qu'il ne souffrait plus. Plus du tout. Alors qu'auparavant il restait toujours une douleur lancinante. Il se redressa sur les coudes, toujours aucune douleur. Il s'assit. Une fois fait il vit que la Miss Granger le regardait.

- Je suis désolée.

- Je vous de mande pardon?

- J'aurais du vous prévenir que cela risquait de vous faire mal…

- Non!

Elle releva la tête étonnée.

- Si cela n'avait pas fait mal j'en aurais été très étonné! Dit-il.

Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux. Il se fit de nouveau la remarque, que la jeune femme était charmante. _Surtout lorsqu'elle rougit… Non mais à quoi je pense moi? _

Hermione Granger releva la tête. Charmante. Il la trouvait charmante. _Il délire je crois. _Elle soupira. Puis un bruit sourd s'éleva dans les airs. Elle tourna la tête. Ils regardaient tous deux le ventre de Severus Rogue.

- Euh… commença-t-il un peu honteux.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa pseudo-phrase la jeune femme claqua des doigts. Aussitôt un elfe apparut. Hermione lui demanda de leur apporter le diner. Cela fit poindre une question dans la tête de Severus.

- Qu'elle heure est-il?

- Environ 20 heures.

L'elfe revint et leur servit le repas. Chacun réfléchissait. Puis Severus questionna de nouveau:

- Un sortilèges d'extension indétectable?

Hermione sourit puis entreprit de lui expliquer pourquoi à cause de la guerre elle avait du le créer et comment est-ce qu'elle l'utilisait depuis. Il était subjugué par les connaissances de la jeune femme. Quant-elle eue finit, elle relança la conversation sur les potions, sujet qui les passionnait tous deux. La soirée passa extrêmement vite. Si bien qu'à minuit et demi, Hermione regagna sa chambre en promettant à Severus de reprendre leur conversation le lendemain. Il regarda la porte quelques instant avant de se coucher de tel façon que sa blessure ne lui fasse pas mal le lendemain. Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée fut que la jeune femme était vraiment Charmante.

* * *

En sortant de la chambre de Severus, Hermione tomba sur Ron… littéralement. Le jeune homme était allongé devant la porte. La chute de la jeune femme le réveilla. Ils se regardèrent un instant. Puis ils se relevèrent. Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais Ron la coupa dans son élan:

- J'suis pas sur qu'on soit fait pour être un couple…

- Moi non plus… murmura-t-elle.

- On…on ferait mieux de s'arrêter là… je crois…

Hermione hocha la tête, puis elle luis sauta dans les bras. Ils sourirent puis regagnèrent chacun leur chambre.

Hermione, dans son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête réfléchissait à sa journée. Sa discussion avec le sarcastique maître des potions avait été géniale. Il été resté détendu et elle avait remarqué qu'ainsi il avait l'air plus jeune. C'était normal, il n'avait que 38 ans, ça n'était pas si vieux... Elle se demanda un instant ce que cela lui fairait d'avoir cet âge là. Elle se redressa soudainement toussant violemment. Lorsque sa quinte de toux fut calmé, elle appela les elfes.

En les regardant s'affairer autour de son lit elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Oui elle se demandait comme cela pouvait être intéressant d'avoir 38 ans sachant qu'elle-même n'atteindrait certainement jamais cet âge là.

* * *

Voilà, ça c'est fait. Oui les sentiments commence à se développer et croyer moi ce n'est que le début...

Mouhahaha

Reviews? Malgré ma tendance à la démence?


	11. Chapter 10

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Ravie de vous voir. Les persos sont pas à moi etc etc...

JE SUIS DESOLE POUR MON RETARD JE SUIS IMPARDONABLE MAIS ... J'ai pas eu le temps. Un appart à rénover, mes devoirs à faire et bien entendu ... jouer la baby-sitter pour ma tante dont le fils de dix, mon cousin donc me prends la tête. Monde cruel!

Bon ce chapitre n'est pas mon préférés, j'ai mis une semaine à l'écrire et le réécrire parce qu'il venait pas comme j'voulais... Il est toujours pas comme j'voulais

* * *

Chapitre 10:

Début août, temps clément, si bien que tout les habitants du manoir de cristal, puisque tel était son nom, était à l'extérieur, en train de pique-niquer.

Severus Rogue se trouvait parmi eux. Severus Rogue pique-niquait.

Il était sorti à l'extérieur, chose qu'il n'avait pu faire à cause de sa blessure, et Albus avait décidé de fêter ça en invitant tout le monde à pique-niquer.

Quoique présentement, la plupart étaient en train de se battre dans l'eau. Donc Severus était assis en compagnie de Minerva, Molly Weasley, Narcissa, Albus, Poppy et le couple Flamel.

- Alors comment vous sentez-vous Mr Rogue? Demanda Pernelle.

- Plutôt bien, avoua-t-il.

- Et c'est tant mieux. S'exclama Poppy.

- Ah Oui! Renchérit Minerva, nous pouvons être fière de notre élève n'est-ce pas?

Severus ne répondit pas. Une élève? Elle ne l'était plus, une amie plutôt. Oui une amie… même si il lui arrivait d'espérer un peu plus.

Elle lui avait sauvé la vie, avait empêché qu'il finisse à Azkaban et soignait sa blessure, presque tout les soirs, depuis un mois environ.

Soirs pendant lesquels, ils discutaient à n'en plus finir, de potion, de métamorphose, de politique et de sortilèges. Ils discutaient très peu d'eux-mêmes. La jeune fille n'essayait pas de parler du passé de Severus, mais lorsque ce dernier avait demandé à la Miss-Je-sais-tout où était ses parents, elle s'était renfrogné et un silence de plomb s'était immiscé entre eux. Elle était parti sans demandé son reste, puis était revenu le lendemain en souriant comme si de rien n'était et il n'en avait plus discuté.

Il sortit de ses pensées, et remarqua instantanément tout les regards fixé sur lui.

- Oui? Demanda-t-il

- A quoi pensiez-vous Severus? Questionna Molly.

- Molly… voyons. la réprimanda gentiment Nicolas Flamel.

- Hum… Je ne pense pas que la bonne question soit « A quoi? » mais « A qui? ». Affirma sa femme.

Les autres regardèrent Severus qui se renfrogna. Il jeta un œil vers la mare juste à temps pour voir les jumeaux Weasley, James et Sirius plaquer Hermione dans l'eau et l'y maintenir pendant quelques secondes. Lorsque la jeune femme se redressa, elle cracha un peu d'eau, puis elle jeta un regard noir digne de lui au quatres hommes. Elle se releva entièrement trempé des pieds à la tête, sortit de la mare, attrapa une serviette sur le bord et s'approcha d'eux. Son t-shirts et son pantacourt étaient tellement trempés que ses formes étaient exhibées à la vue de tous.

Cette jeune femme était une athlète, cela se voyait, _Mais quand diable a-t-elle eu le temps de s'entrainer?_ Des rondeurs, des muscles et un port à faire pâlir d'envie une gymnaste. Narcissa lui pinça la cuisse et lui envoya un regard signifiant clairement « Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit pour toi! ». Severus remarqua un léger renflement au niveau de sa cuisse.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est Miss? Questionna-t-il

Elle le regarda étonnée puis baissa les yeux sur sa cuisse. Elle grimaça puis plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir un couteau. Macgonagal étouffa un cri.

- Miss Granger. Demanda-t-elle. Vous savez-vous en servir?

Elle acquiesça.

- Bien sur professeur vous en doutez?

Severus leva les yeux au ciel._ Stupide chatte_, pensa-t-il, _Normal qu'elle sache s'en servir. On ne porte pas un couteau sans savoir s'en servir. A moins d'être totalement stupide. _

Le couteau ne portai aucune inscription hormis une fine ligne en blanche à la base du manche noir du côté de la lame, une lame blanche et acérée. Severus regarda le couteau passer de la main droite à la main gauche de la jeune femme passant devant son ventre dévoilé par l'eau qui s'était infiltré dans ses vêtement et les avaient rendus quelque peu … transparent. Il déglutit.

- Miss, vous devriez peut-être allez vous changer… hasarda Poppy.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur sa tenue, grimaça, releva la tête. En croisant le regard plus qu'appréciateur du maître des potions, elle se sentit rougir. _Que Merlin me vienne en aide_, implora-t-elle.

Elle se précipita dans la maison, dans sa chambre, se sécha et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. Elle ne voulait même pas réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait vue dans le regard du maître des potions, même alors que son pouvoir ne l'avait pas encore fait entré dans l'esprit de celui-ci …

Elle se sentit rougir une nouvelle fois. _Nein Das ist nicht gut fur mich. JE-NE-DOIS-PAS-LE-CONSIDÉRER-AUTREMENT-QUE-COMME-UN-AMI! IL-NE-DOIT-PAS-ME-CONSIDERER-AUTREMENT-QUE-COMME-UNE-AMIE!_

Hermione soupira. Que c'était dur de garder ses distances.

Elle descendit dans le hall et y trouva le maître des potions qui l'attendait visiblement.

Lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie, tous s'était retourné vers Severus le regard sévère pour la plupart, rieur pour Albus.

- Allez vous excuser Severus! Assena Molly.

Il s'était levé et dirigé vers la maison pour y rattraper la jeune femme, qui venait de sortir de sa chambre. Elle s'était changé vraisemblablement.

Ses cheveux était toujours trempé mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle secoua la tête se débarrassant de ses illusions. Elle s'approcha du maître des potions.

- Excusez-moi, l'entendit-elle prononcer.

Elle releva la tête, il s'excusait, _Sympathich de sa part. _Elle lui sourit.

- Un thé? proposa-t-elle.

Il approuva d'un mouvement de tête et la suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant qu'ils buvaient leur thé.

- Encore sincèrement désolé.

- Oh ce n'est rien, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de … ce genre de regard portés vers ma personne. D'habitude ce sont Ginny ou les autres à qui ont adresse ces regards.

- Ils va falloir vous y faire Miss, vous êtes vraiment une très belle jeune femme et …

Il s'étrangla. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il disait? Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui étale son désir d'homme en manque devant les yeux.

- … Et je vais souvent avoir droit à ce genre de regard lubrique. Finit-elle légèrement amère.

Il l'avait vexé. _Pas bon du tout_. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de sucre sur la table et se leva donc. Hermione le suivit du regard, lorsqu'il s'avança vers le placard et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit. Elle vit lorsqu'il leva le bras, sa manche se baisser dévoilant son avant bras gauche et l'absence apprécié de la marque des ténèbres. Mais elle vit autre chose.

- Professeur qu'est-ce que c'est? Questionna-t-elle.

Il la regarda. De quoi parlait-elle? Puis il baissa les yeux sur son bras pour y voir danser les runes de scellage imposé par Sullivan. Il releva la tête et vit que la jeune femme s'était rapproché de lui. Elle ne se trouvait qu'à quelque dizaines de centimètres de lui. Il ramena sa manche sur son avant-bras pour le masquer.

- Rien Miss, Rien du tout.

La réaction d'Hermione Granger fut fulgurante. Elle lui attrapa le bras et remonta sa manche. Elle observa quelques instants le bras de son professeur. Ces runes … elle les connaissait, elle en était certaine mais oui… c'était…

- LACHEZ MON BRAS IMMEDIATEMENT! Hurla Severus en se dégageant.

- … Un sceau? Pourquoi portez-vous un sceau?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas! Grogna-t-il

- Qui vous as apposé ce sceau? Reprit-elle. Et pourquoi? Il était lié à la marque n'est-ce pas…

- CELA NE VOUS CONCERNE PAS! Mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde!

- Bien sur que ça me regarde! Vous ne savez donc pas que porter un sceau qui n'a plus de raison d'être peut-être … tenta-t-elle

- MORTEL! Je sais! Ça n'a rien de nouveau! Mais je le répètes vous n'êtes pas concerné! Éructa-t-elle

- Bien sur que si vous êtes mon ami et …

- Vous n'êtes qu'une gamine encore vierge qui n'a ni talent ni expérience de la vie! Hurla-t-il

Le bruit de la claque résonna dans l'air.

- Ah oui c'est vrai suis-je bête je ne suis qu'une gamine! siffla-t-elle tout près de son oreille. Pourtant si je ne me trompe pas vous aviez l'air de trouver la gamine à votre gout à l'hôpital et il y a encore quelques minutes…

Elle se pencha un peu plus vers lui si bien qu'elle en devint menaçantes.

- Et évitez de parler de ce que vous ignorez, Professeur.

Sur ce elle le planta là, la joue endolorie et l'esprit en ébullition.

_Mais comment en est-on arrivé là? _pensa-t-il.

* * *

Alors? Bon en fait j'voulais montrer que Severus est toujours un peu sur les dents et qu'Hermione n'est pas forcément une fille " normal"... et j'voulais avoir le plaisir de montrer que Sev' a malheureusement( ou heureusement s'est selon) la même délicatesse que la plupart des hommes.

Reviews?


	12. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis ravie de vous voir! Voilà le chapitre 11 plus long que les précédent et où on apprend quelque chose d'important pour la suite... Mais je vous laisse lire

Merci pour vos reviews

Je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling... ça se saurait je pense...

* * *

Chapitre 11: 

Pour tous à l'intérieur du manoir de cristal, il semblait que l'amitié qui avait commencé à lier Severus Rogue et Hermione Granger n'est été qu'une illusion. Alors qu'aux yeux de tous ils avaient semblé de plus en plus proche durant les dernières semaines et chacun avait pu remarquer les regards que lançait parfois Severus à la jeune femme. Cependant si chacun avait pu voir l'intérêt du maître des potions pour la jeune femme, il n'avait pas vu la réciproque se traduisant par des regards emplis d'une lueur qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'affective si il n'y avait pas eu tant de regrets.

Mais c'était terminé.

Personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé même si Albus les regardait l'œil brillant de malice.

Severus et Hermione se croisaient le moins possible… Ce qui n'était pas difficile au vu de la taille du manoir. Et lorsqu'ils se croisaient, au repas ou dans le laboratoire de potions, les réactions était explosives. Hermione avait laissés exploser une potion qu'elle préparait lorsque Severus était entré… il avait au moins eu la présence d'esprit en voyant que la potion tournait au gris de plaquer la jeune femme au sol pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas.

Ce qui n'avait pas apaisé la jeune femme.

Pas du tout même.

En effet si Severus avait envie qu'ils se réconcilient, pour, au moins, retrouver leur discussion le soir, qui avait été remplacé lors des soins par de lourds silences, Hermione avait décidé, elle, de faire la sourde oreille.

L'atmosphère était lourde, très lourde, même, lorsqu'ils mangeaient ou lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans la bibliothèque. Et personne n'y comprenait rien.

* * *

Severus soupira. Il était dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, fatigué après la visite d'Hermione. Elle n'avait pas était douce comme au début des soins, non, elle se fichait qu'il ait mal ou non. Et, bien sur, la douleur l'empêchait de parler. Il ne pouvait donc ni s'excuser ni essayer de discuter un peu.

Il soupira de nouveau. Comment faire comprendre a la jeune femme qu'il avait prononcé ses mots sous le coup de la colère?… Impossible.

Il dut se rendre à l'évidence que tant qu'elle ne serait pas décider à le laisser lui dire au moins une phrase ou deux, il n'aurait aucun moyen d'être pardonné par Hermione Jane Irrena Granger.

Ladite demoiselle qui avait, depuis leur dispute, l'air de plus en plus fatiguée. Cela l'inquiétait beaucoup.

Une autre chose l'inquiétait, lorsqu'il devrait retourner à Poudlard, la jeune femme se donnerait-elle la peine de revenir au château simplement pour le soigner le soir alors qu'elle n'avait plus aucune raison d'y retourner maintenant qu'elle avait fini sa scolarité.

C'est toutes ces questions dans la tête que Severus s'endormit, sans savoir qu'il obtiendrait certaines réponses le lendemain matin.

* * *

Hermione Granger soupira. Il était plus de minuit passé et elle était présentement à la bibliothèque en train de lire les réponses à ses lettres qu'elle avait reçu dans la journée. C'était concluant. Bien plus concluant que sa relation amicale avec Severus-tétu-et-je-le-veut-bien Rogue. Ils n'avait pas réussi à discuter depuis leur dispute qui raisonnait encore dans sa tête.

« Cela ne vous regarde pas! »

_Bien sur que ça me regardes. Est-ce qu'il se rends compte des répercussions si jamais il lui arrive malheur à cause de ce sceaux et qu'on apprend que j'étais au courant… Surtout que j'aimerais vraiment l'aider…c'est…c'était? …mon ami!_

« Vous n'êtes qu'une gamine encore vierge qui n'a ni talent ni expérience de la vie! »

_Abruti! _

Elle hurla dans son esprit contre l'homme au cheveux gras et au physique disgracieux. Mais l'était-il vraiment? D'après les recherches de la jeune femme, le sceau retenait la magie de l'homme ainsi que sa véritable apparence… Elle relu encore une fois la lettre qu'elle avait entre les mains, _Intéressant, il nous serait liés? Mais comment? Peut-être est-il…? Non?_

Hermione se précipita sur un petit livre noir écorné sur lequel brillait des veines d'onyx.

_Si! J'ai bien fais de retirer « impossible » de mon vocabulaire. Et puis ça expliquerais… Oui! Oui! Oui! Tout concorde! _

Hermione Granger sautilla et se permit une danse de la joie avant de retrouver son sérieux. Maintenant il fallait qu'elle arrive à convaincre l'homme qu'elle pouvait l'aider et demander à l'autre de venir.

_Ça risque d'être fatiguant… _Elle regarda l'heure. _Je crois que je vais faire la gras'mat' moi!_

Tout en sautillant elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle prit une douche (gelée comme à son habitude) et se glissa dans ses draps.

* * *

Le lendemain tous furent surpris de ne pas voir Hermione au petit-déjeuner. Si bien qu' Albus inquiet appela Milly.

- Oui? Demanda l'elfe. Que puis-e faire pour les maîtres?

- Sait-tu où est Miss Granger?

- La jeune demoiselle dors, monsieur! Elle a dit être fatiguée de sa soirée.

Un lourd silence tomba.

- Quelqu'un l'a vu hier soir après le diner? Demanda Tonks sans arrière pensée.

Aussitôt tous se tournèrent vers Severus. Le fait qu'il passe la plupart de leur soirée ensemble pour s'occuper des soins de Severus avait vraisemblablement marqué les esprits. Severus leur renvoya un regard impassible.

- Severus…commença Narcissa.

- Oui?

- Est-ce que toi et Hermione vous êtes … réconciliés, hier soir?

Severus serra les dents et se retint de répliquer vertement à la remarque à peine voilée se contentant de siffler un « Non » presque inaudible.

Aussitôt tous se détendirent. Milly les regarda.

- A vrai dire, s'exclama-t-elle, Mademoiselle a fait des recherches hier soir!

Ron et Harry se regardèrent avec un regard signifiant clairement que ça n'était pas étonnant de sa part.

- Bon bah! Il suffit d'attendre qu'elle se réveille. S'exclama Haleck.

A ce moment très précis, les hiboux entrèrent pour apporter la Gazette et le Zeitung, pour la famille Stevens. Pendant leur lecture un silence s'installa, ceux qui lisait la Gazette regardèrent les autres avant que Pernelle ne murmure:

- Qui veut annoncer la nouvelle à Hermione?

* * *

L'homme avait une main entre ses cuisses, laissant ses doigts jouer avec sa chair, tandis qu'il lui murmurait des mots qu'elle ne voulait plus comprendre. Ils était nus tous les deux dans le lit. L'homme prenait son pied mais ce n'était pas son cas à elle. Non. Il lui faisait mal. Elle tenta une fois de plus de le raisonner.

- S'il te plait…S'il te plait arrêtes.

Aussitôt l'homme retira sa main pour l'abattre sur elle. Il lui assena plusieurs coups, aux côtes, à la tête et aux jambes. Il l'attrapa finalement par les cheveux et lui fit descendre les escaliers. La trimbalant comme une poupée de chiffon, il entra dans la cave dans laquelle se trouvait un vieux matelas défraichi et une bassines, la trainant à sa suite. Il la lança, ni plus ni moins, sur le matelas et continua à la marteler de ses poings et de ses pieds. Une fois qu'il fut calmé, il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et lui murmura:

- Ma pauvre chérie, c'est pour ton bien que je fais ça …

Il déplaça ses mains sur le corps couvert de bleu.

- … Parce que tu n'est pas une gentille fille…

Il écarta ses cuisses, se plaçant entre elles.

- … tu es un monstre tu le comprends n'est-ce pas? Continua-t-il de sa voix enjôleuse.

Il défit son pantalon. Elle se retint de pleurer. Il avait raison, il avait toujours raison. Elle était un monstre.

- Tu le comprends, n'est-ce pas?

Il continuait à la caresser. Elle sentait toujours _ça_ entre ses jambes. Elle savait ce qui allait se produire quand elle répondrait, mais si elle ne répondait pas se serait pire.

- Oui… Oui … Papa… murmura-t-elle.

- Bien, répondit son père en donnant violement un coup de rein prodiguant à la petite fille une douleur atroce.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut.

- Non, se murmura-t-elle, Non c'est fini… ça fait longtemps… que c'est fini… Il est mort… Je n'ai rien à craindre … du tout … Ni … de lui… Ni d'elle… Oui ça… va aller…

Elle claqua dans ses mains. Aussitôt son elfe personnel apparut. Il s'inclina avant de lui demander ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle. Elle lui donna son ordre et celui-ci repartit. Elle se leva réprimant son envie de vomir et prit une douche glacée. Elle soupira en sentant l'eau sur sa peau. Ce n'était qu'un rêve_,_ ou plutôt un cauchemar. Un cauchemar de son passé mais un cauchemar tout de même. Elle savait pourtant que dormir plus de trois heures d'affilés sans potion de sommeil sans rêves était nocif pour son esprit, lui ressassant sans vergogne des souvenirs horribles. Et la douleur serait présente pendant encore quelque temps.

- Maintenant je peut me défendre au moins. Se rappela-t-elle à haute voix.

Elle savait que si jamais on essayait de la forcer à quoi que ce soit - elle jeta un regard à son avant-bras où s' inscrivait dans sa peau « Sang-de-Bourbe » - a moins qu'elle ne cherche quelque chose qu'elle n'obtiendrait qu'en étant en position de faiblesse… Oui, Elle tuerait certainement ceux qui essaierait de la forcer … enfin tant qu'elle serait en état. Et puis ici elle était chez elle.

Forte de s'être souvenu qu'elle était en sécurité ici, elle sorti de la douche et s'habilla. Avant de sortir elle jeta un regard à l'horloge qui surplombait sa cheminée personnelle.

11h54. _Génial pile à l'heure pour le déjeuner_.

* * *

En arrivant dans la salle à manger, Hermione remarqua immédiatement que Ron et Harry ainsi que Drago ruminaient, les Stevens rayonnait, les Flamel aussi et les autres mangeait tout simplement. Elle remarqua le regard que Severus lui lança. Il n'y avait rien d'ambigüe dans ce regard. Il lui demandait tout simplement pardon en la regardant ainsi. Elle sourit et acquiesça lentement. Oui elle avait envie de lui pardonner, parce qu'elle le considérait comme un ami et qu'elle ne supportait plus cette ambiance horrible qu'il y avait entre eux.

Severus sourit lui aussi, elle avait compris et à voir le sourire qu'elle lui adressait il se savait pardonné.

- Bien, s'exclama-t-elle, Pourquoi ces têtes d'enterrement?

Les garçons la regardèrent un instant avant que Ginny lui tende la Gazette du Sorcier du jour.

Elle lut un instant le Titres qui faisait la une:

**LES ELEVES DE POUDLARD REFONT LEUR ANNEES!**

Hermione soupira. Soudain la Une la mit dans une colère noire. Refaire leur années?! Et puis quoi encore? Sa colère fut tel que les fenêtres tintèrent ainsi que les verres. Elle n'avait pas que ça à faire que de refaire son année loupé à cause de Voldemort!

- Blöd Fudge! Du bist Blöd! S'entendit-elle prononcer.

Tous la regardèrent étonnés, son ton était clairement injurieux, ce qui était rare pour elle.

- Hein? Fit Ron la bouche pleine.

- Elle a dit « con de Fudge » ! Indiqua calmement l'un des jumeaux Stevens.

- En allemand! Rajouta son frère.

Hermione les foudroya du regard. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'ils en rajoutent en plus à sa situation. Harry, Ron, Drago et Ginny lui lancèrent un regard interrogatif. Elle détourna le regard.

- Je le savais! S'exclama Eléanore.

- De quoi? S'exclama Haleck

- Tu es Allemande de souche n'est-ce pas? Reprit-elle.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle ne voulait pas que ça s'éternise. Non il ne valait mieux pas.

- Pourquoi tu nous la caché Hermione? Demanda Ron.

- Je n'ai rien caché … Personne ne m'a posé de question, c'est tout! Répondit-elle simplement.

Harry la détaillait. Il avait remarqué que son amie avait l'air de plus en plus fatiguée. La première fois qu'il s'était rencontré il n'avait pu s 'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était bizarre. Elle cachait quelque chose. Il en avait été sur jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne leur ami à Ron et à lui. Il posa une main sur le bras de Ron l'intimant à se calmer.

- C'est pas grave, murmura-t-il puis il haussa la voix à l'attention d'Hermione, Chacun à ses secrets. Si le tien est que ton passé n'est pas celui que tu nous a raconté… C'est pas grave. Tu restes Hermione notre amie. C'est-ce qui compte!

Hermione retint ses larmes, _Déjà que j'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau._ Elle soupira. Molly Weasley s'approcha d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, mais à peine les mains de la matrone eurent-elles effleurée les épaules d'Hermione que celle-ci eu un mouvement de recul.

- Excusez-moi. Murmura-t-elle.

Elle se précipita à l'extérieur où un orage d'été venait d'éclater. Elle marcha sans réfléchir dans le jardin.

_Sheiße! Foutu réflexe!_

Ses réflexes avait tendance à revenir lorsqu'elle venait de rêver ou de cauchemarder de son passé. Un passé qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'oublier. Elle eu un haut-le-cœur. Elle avait envie de vomir. Elle fut plier en deux part la douleur, tomba au sol. Et elle vomit, de la bile, c'est-ce qu'elle crut. En regardant mieux et en n'en sentant le gout elle comprit qu'elle venait de vomir du sang. Elle s'apprêtait à se relever lorsqu'une baguette passa devant ses yeux, nettoyant son vomi et son sang. Elle ne releva pas la tête, elle savait qui était près d'elle, sous la pluie, elle l'avait reconnu grâce à sa baguette.

- Cela vous arrives-t-il souvent?

- …

- Vous vomissez souvent du sang ainsi? Demanda une nouvelle fois Allan légèrement agacé.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle. Il ne comprenait pas…

- Pourquoi cherchez vous à aider les autres…alors que vous ne pouvez vous aider vous-mêmes?

Elle releva la tête et s'agrippa à sa chemise. Elle crachota un peu de sang avant de murmurer:

- Je suis capable de bien des choses… mais pas de sauver ma propre vie!

Allan ressentit plus qu'il n'entendit ses paroles. Incapable de sauver sa propre vie? Elle semblait de plus en plus fatiguée au fil du temps… Allait-elle… mourir? Bientôt?

- Oui… répondit-elle doucement.

- Quoi?

- Oui je vais mourir! Dit-elle la tête haute.

Il l'observa un instant. Elle avait lu dans ses pensées… Non! Ce n'était pas le plus important… Elle allait mourir… Non…Il ne fallait pas… Elle ne devait pas… Il fallait trouver une solution…

Hermione l'entendait se lamenter. Elle savait que quoiqu'il fasse rien ne pourait la sauver… Elle s'était résigné… Il y avait très longtemps…

- Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. murmura-t-elle.

- On essayera … On trouvera une solution… ne t'en fais pas…

Il se tut un instant réfléchissant.

- Veux-tu quelque chose en particulier?

- Appelles Max et Sylvia et ramènes moi à ma chambre je te prie.

- Bien! murmura-t-il.

Ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os. Allan la souleva et la transporta jusqu'à une porte dérobée menant à la chambre de la jeune femme. Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, Allan déposa la jeune femme dans la salle de bain. Pendant qu'elle se nettoyait avec l'aide de ses elfes, Allan observa la chambre. Un lit à baldaquin, plusieurs instrument bizarre en argent, en or et en cristal et une bibliothèque. La chambre était coloré de violet, mais Allan savait que la jeune femme en changeait la couleur régulièrement.

Elle sortit chancelante de la salle de bain et s'écroula sur son lit. Elle le regarda un instant par en-dessous puis se glissa sous les draps.

- Appelles les! Ordonna-t-elle.

- Je les appelles, mais je pense qu'il viendront plutôt demain ou après demain.

- Bien, murmura-t-elle.

Elle tendit la main et Milly apparut lui donnant une potion de sommeil sans rèves.

Elle s'endormit et Allan songea qu'elle avait vraiment du courage. Il ressortit de la chambre par la porte intérieur et soupira en sachant qu'il devrait répondre aux questions des autres.

* * *

Voilààààà! Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'on dit?

Bye à toute


	13. Chapter 12

Bonjour Bon... *Sbaf*

Je sais Je sais chuis à la bourre... mais c'est pas une raison pour me frapper!

Bon soit le chapitre est très court mais tous de même profitez en!

Je ne suis pas J.K.-je-suis-une-auteure-génial-Rowling

* * *

Chapitre 12:

Severus était inquiet. Lorsqu'elle était sorti et qu'Allan l'avait suivi il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il était vraiment inquiet pour elle. Extrêmement inquiet même. Allan leur avait dit de ne pas essayer d'aller la voir, qu'elle était trop fatigué pour cela… mais Severus avait décidé d'aller la voir quand même. Il frappa doucement à sa porte. Aucune réponse. Il entra, ne cherchant même pas à dissimuler sa présence.

Il observa un instant la chambre. Celle-ci était plongé dans le noir, mais il pouvait voir les gouts de la jeune femme. En voyant les instruments argentés, dorés et cristallin présent dans la pièce il ne put que penser _Un Albus en puissance!_

Il s'approcha du lit. Elle était allongé sur le ventre dans un pyjama de satin, son visage arborait une sérénité incroyable. Ses yeux fermés, sa respiration calme et ses lèvres entrouvertes lui donnait l'air d'un ange. Il la regarda quelque instant, secoua la tête et ressortis.

Allan l'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

- Tu sais … elle est venue me voir à cause de ton sceau! Dit-il

Aussitôt Severus eut une petite recrudescence de colère. Elle avait osé en parler à Allan, _Non mais quel toupet!_

- Elle m'a demandé, continua-t-il, si il y avait un moyen de le briser et je lui ai dit que j'appellerais Sylvia pour le faire!

- Vraiment? Demanda Severus.

Allan hocha la tête et Severus, à sa plus grande surprise, se sentit heureux de savoir que finalement son sceau allait être levé. Mais son bonheur fut de courte durée.

- Ne t'attaches pas trop à elle! Lui conseilla Allan

- Hein?

- Elle va mourir Severus! Murmura-t-il

- Madame Sullivan?

- Non… Ir… Hermione… va mourir.

Severus se sentit suffoquer. _Non … Pas elle … Pas Hermione …_

- Elle est malade. continua Allan. jusqu'à ce matin… j'ignorais que cela pouvait la tuer.

Severus Rogue passa sa journée dans un état de semi-catatonie. Il broyait du noir. Puis, le soir, allongé sur un canapé de la bibliothèque, seul, il comprit.

- Trop tard… se murmura-t-il.

Oui, c'était trop tard, il s'était déjà attaché à elle. À Hermione Granger. Bien plus que de raison. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du mais c'était plus fort que lui… Elle l'avait sauvé et avait décidé pour lui qu'il devait vivre. Elle était … un ange … son ange … son ange sauveur…

Il était fou, vraiment fou de cette jeune femme. Elle était comme un cristal brillant dans l'obscurité qu'avait été sa vie jusque là. Il était tellement attiré par elle. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la laisser mourir.

- Je t'aiderai, murmura-t-il dans la nuit.

Le lendemain, Hermione reparut, elle semblait fatigué, plus qu'elle n'aurait du. Elle s'excusa auprès de Molly pour son comportement de la veille.

- Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, tu as du juste être un peu trop ébranlé par ce qui s'est produit ces dernières années. Lui dit-elle en souriant.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle lui était reconnaissante de penser que c'était à cause de la guerre qu'elle était ainsi. Elle s'assit, Allan la regarda et lui dit:

- Ils arriveront à 14 heures!

- Bien… répondit-elle.

Personne hormis eux n'avait compris de quoi ils parlaient.

Chacun attendit patiemment 14 heures pour comprendre. Et à 14 heures, alors qu'ils était tous réunis dans le salon central, ils entendirent tous des coups frappés à la porte. Milly ouvrit et alors entrèrent un couple de personnes âgés. La femme avait de long cheveux argentés et des yeux verts, elle paraissait extrêmement puissantes. L'homme paraissait tout aussi puissant qu'elle avec ses lunettes carrées cachant ses yeux, ses cheveux en bataille (à croire que les sorciers sont incapables d'avoir les cheveux coiffés correctement), une moustache et une barbe assortis à ses cheveux poivres et sels.

Hermione se leva pour les accueillir. La jeune femme les serra dans ses bras à tour de rôles.

- Guten Tag, meine kleine Frau Kristall.

- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir Max … Et toi aussi Sylvia! Répondit Hermione.

Severus écarquilla les yeux… _Sylvia?! Non mais elle sait à qui elle parle là?_

Eléanore et la plupart des autres étaient dans le même état que Severus.

- Vous êtes…. Vous êtes… murmura Molly.

- Sylvia Sullivan! Se présenta la femme.

- Maxwell Mackensie! Rajouta l'homme.

Harry se leva. Il s'approcha de l'homme et lui tendit la main. Maxwell la serra et sourit.

- J'ai appris que vous aviez aidé mes parents… Je vous en remercie! Dit Harry.

- Appelez moi Max jeune homme!

- Oui … Max.

- Merci … et puis vous savez, pas besoin d'être aussi formel!

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tous s'était stoppé. Hermione secoua légèrement la tête. Harry se tourna vers elle.

- Bon… Vas-y explique moi encore un peu ce que j'ignore au sujet du monde de la magie… ronchonna-t-elle.

- Oh ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas très grave… le rassura-t-elle.

- Pourtant j'ai l'impression d'être un parfait abruti…

- Mais non c'est juste que vous ne connaissez pas assez nos contemporains étrangers!

A la surprise de tous c'était Severus qui avait prononcé cette phrase. Il se leva et s'inclina vers les deux nouveaux arrivants.

- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir Madame Sullivan!

La vieille dame s'approcha de lui et lui fit signe de se relever. Elle lui tourna autour et sourit.

- Severus … moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir…

Cela dit elle le prit dans ses bras. Severus fut surpris …

- Euh… bredouilla-t-il, Madame?

- Oui Severus? Lui dit-elle sans le relâcher.

- Pourriez-vous me lâcher, s'il vous plait?

- Oh bien sur!

Elle le lâcha et Severus put voir les regards attendris de certain, moqueur pour d'autre et Hermione souriante de joie … jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son corps se modifier et une incroyable puissance envahir ses veines. Il eut un moment de trouble pendant lequel il s'accrocha à l'épaule d'Allan qui s'était approché de lui.

Puis ce fut le noir.

* * *

Oui j'ai déjà dit que c'était vachement court.

Reviews?


	14. Chapter 13

Bonjour! comment vont les gens? Moi ça va même si personne a posé la question.

Bonj'suis pas sur que se chapitre soit bien mais il est important... un minimum!

* * *

Chapitre 13:

Severus se réveilla avec un incroyable et effroyable mal de crâne. Il se redressa en se tenant la tête. Il mit quelques instant avant de recouvrer totalement ses esprits. Une fois faits, il regarda autour de lui. Il était entouré de tous ceux qui étaient présent lorsqu'il s'était évanoui, tous … sauf Hermione et Maxwell. Il regarda autour de lui, un peu hagard.

- Ça va, Severus? Demanda Sylvia, une main sur son épaule.

- Euh… Je crois … Oui!

Tous soupirèrent de soulagement. Sylvia leur avait expliqué qu'un sceau avait une « date limite » qui si elle était dépassée pouvait avoir des conséquences néfastes sur son porteur et que la « date limite » du sceau de Severus avait été dépassée au moment où Voldemort avait disparu. Severus aurait pu ne pas se réveiller ou être totalement amnésique, ce qui apparemment n'était pas le cas. Au contraire il avait l'air en pleine forme…voire même carrément en colère.

- Vous auriez pu me prévenir avant de lever le sceau… reprocha-t-il.

- Hehe, ricana Allan, Si on t'avait prévenu il y aurait eu un risque pour que tu refuses.

Severus médita une minutes.

- Certes…

Allan lui sourit. Severus regarda autour de lui une nouvelle fois. _Mais où est-ce qu'ils sont?_

- Tu sais, lui murmura Sylvia, avant de t'en faire pour elle tu devrais peut-être penser au changement que le sceau à put faire sur toi!

En disant cela, sans que les autres ne l'entendent, la vieille femme avait transformé un mur en miroir. Severus se leva pour aller se placer devant.

Aucun grand changement n'avait eu lieu sur sa personne à vrai dire, il avait simplement l'air plus jeune. Ses cheveux était plus fin et peut-être qu'ils ne graisseraient plus aussi vite maintenant. Sa silhouette laissait maintenant percevoir un peu plus les muscles qu'il avait développé lors de ses années d'espionnage et d'entraînement. Le seul changement réellement notable était son nez, plus fin et moins crochu qu'auparavant, cela donnait à ses traits un air … comment dire … plus harmonieux peut-être…

- C'est bon t'as fini t'exhiber oui? Maugréa Sirius.

Severus se retourna vers lui, haussa les épaules et il s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque la porte de la chambre d'Hermione s'ouvrit. Elle était accompagné de Maxwell. Tous les regardèrent interrogativement.

- Il m'auscultait pour mes problèmes de fatigue. Expliqua Hermione.

_Ce n'est pas totalement faux en plus! _pensa-t-elle.

- Sinon Harry Est-ce qu'on vous a expliqué qui nous étions? Demanda Max.

- Oui… répondit-il piteusement. Et je dois vous avouer que je me sens honteux de m'être montré aussi irrespectueux envers vous!

- Et Oui difficile d'apprendre que l'homme à qui l'on a serré la main n'est nul autre qu'un Alchimiste régent! S'amusa Severus.

Harry hocha piteusement la tête. Qu'il se sentait honteux, il ne savait pas grand-chose du monde de la magie en fin de compte. Et cela l'attristait. Finalement il ne savait rien du monde de ses parents et de ses amis. Après tout, il ignorait il y avait encore quelque instant que Sylvia et Maxwell était deux Alchimistes régents, celui d'Or et celle d'Opale si il avait bien compris.

- Ne t'en fais pas Harry, si tu veux je te passerais un livre qui te dira tous ce que tu veux savoir! Lui dit Hermione.

Harry soupira et fit un regard de chien battu à son amie.

- Mais si mais si tu vas le lire! Sinon tu risques de paraître encore plus ridicule! S'exclama Lily.

Harry fit mine de bouder et cela fit rire les autres. Ginny déposa un baiser sur sa joue se qui le fit instantanément sourire et cela redoubla les rires.

- Vous mangez avec nous? Demanda Pernelle.

- Bien sur! Répondirent les deux invités.

Le repas fut bon enfant et certainement le reste de la soirée où chacun essaya d'expliquer à Harry le fonctionnement du monde. Mais cette partie là, Severus n'y assista pas. Non, lui passa la soirée en compagnie d'Hermione.

* * *

Ils s'étaient assis à leur place habituel, lui sur le fauteuil et elle sur l'accoudoir. Elle sortit tous les onguents et les crèmes nécessaire à ses soins et commença son travail. Ils restaient silencieux, mais pas de ce lourd silence des derniers jours mais d'un silence apaisant qui leur allait bien à tout deux. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione touche un point sensible sur le cou de Severus ce qui le fit gémir.

- Désolée.

- Non, au contraire je suis heureux de vous entendre de nouveau vous excuser… Même si … ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser pour la dernière fois et mes propos… Désolée… Je n'aurait pas dut… vous êtes

Elle posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son professeur pour le faire taire. Elle sourit devant son air étonné.

- Moi aussi… Je m'excuses pour… la claque et…

- Et ?

- Et pour avoir appelé Sylvia sans vous avoir demandé votre avis…

Severus fut estomaqué un instant. Elle s'excusait d'avoir appelée Sylvia? Alors que ça lui avait finalement ôté un poids des épaules? C'était… c'était… c'était…. Hilarant. Il se sentait vraiment bien, si bien qu'il éclata de rire.

Un rire, un rire vrai, que personne n'avait du entendre depuis tellement longtemps. Hermione se dit qu'elle avait vraiment de la chance de pouvoir l'entendre. Et le pire c'est que son rire était communicatif, tant et si bien qu'Hermione elle -même se mit à rire. Et à rire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps.

Un rire doux et cristallin sortit Severus de sa propre hilarité. Elle riait aux éclats et cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Son rire était de cristal pure. Cela le troubla, un tel rire qui risquait de disparaître. _Non je l'empêcherais!_

Lorsqu'elle reprit un peu son sérieux elle le questionna:

- Mais qu'ai-je dit de si amusant?

- Vous avez bien fait d'appeler Madame Sullivan.

Elle rougit et sourit. Elle hocha la tête et se remit au travail.

- En tout cas, déclara-t-elle un peu plus tard, Vous allez faire jaser ainsi professeur…Je pense que nombres de femmes vont vous trouver à leur goût à présent!

Il s'approcha de son oreille pour murmurer d'une voix suave:

- Vous également?

Cela la fit frissonner, autant la question que le ton employé. Est-ce qu'il lui plaisait? … Bien sur qu'il lui plaisait. Mais est-ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre de lui dire alors qu'il lui montrait tant d'intérêt … Elle frissonna de nouveau. Misère.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma et la rouvrit, rougit. Lui se contenta de la regarder amusé. Il rapprocha une nouvelle fois son visage du sien.

- Alors?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et frissonna une nouvelle fois. C'était très séduisant de se laisser aller et de le laisser faire mais…

- Oui vous me plaisez mais ce genre de relation n'aura jamais lieu entre nous… murmura-t-elle. Je vous considère comme un ami, Severus… Un excellent ami.

- Bien sur, répondit-il, à vrai dire c'était juste à titre informatif … et par pur plaisir de vous voir rougir.

Elle le frappa sans douceur ce qui le fit sourire, même si intérieurement il se sentait blessé. Puis ils reprirent leur discussion et finirent la soirée dans la bonne humeur, même si une fois séparé par la porte chacun ne put s'empêcher de penser que si il le pouvait, il embrasserait l'autre jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle.

* * *

Après cette discussion, le temps passa très vite pour tous et ce fut soudain le jour de la rentrée. Severus, Minerva et les autres professeurs étaient déjà à Poudlard. Et Eléanore, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Drago et Hermione était sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4. Nombreux étaient ceux qui voulait voir les sauveurs du monde sorcier et leur parents.

Ils eurent du mal à entrer dans le train et à trouver un compartiment libre. Harry se fit plusieurs fois arrêter en chemin pour des demandes d'autographes. Ils s'installèrent et furent bientôt rejoint par Luna et Neville.

Le voyage se déroula sans anicroche, ils se trouvèrent bientôt dans la Grande Salle. A la table des professeurs étaient assis Severus, Rémus et, à leur grande surprise, Allan.

La répartition se passa aussi bien que d'habitude même si l'arrivée d'Eléanore dans la maison Serpentard avait surpris tous le monde.

Lorsque le repas eut apparu puis disparut, Albus se leva.

- Chers élèves, le ministère vous fait refaire une année, malheureusement pour vous. Bien entendu, la plupart d'entre vous se sont endurcis lors des évènements de ces dernières années. Le règlement n'a pas changé. La forêt est interdite comme son nom l'indique… J'ai le plaisir d'accueillir de nouveau Rémus Lupin au poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal … Et j'accueille aussi Monsieur Allan Stevens au poste de professeur… eh bien … d'une matière qui vous sera expliqué en temps et en heure… Sur ce je vous souhaite de passer une excellente année! Bonne nuit à tous!

Hermione entra la dernière dans son dortoir. Toutes les autres filles étaient déjà prêtes à allés se coucher. Elle se dirigea droit vers la salle de bain. Elle prit son temps, elle voulait être sur qu'elles soient toutes couchés avant de sortir. Cela ne prit que peu de temps. Elle se glissa entre ses draps en toussant.

Mon dieux que cette « maladie » l'handicapait. Et elle se sentait mal de leur mentir à tous. Surtout à Severus… il semblait se douter de quelque chose et cela la dérangeait pour la simple et bonne raison que malgré cela, il se montrait de plus en plus entreprenant, il y avait quelque jours ,par exemple, il lui avait mordu l'oreille et lui avait susurré: « Pourrais-je espérer avoir un baiser ce soir? ». C'était devenu leur jeu depuis qu'elle lui avait avoué qu'il lui plaisait. Chaque soir il lui demandait un baiser et chaque soir elle refusait alors qu'il essayait de la faire craquer par tous les moyens… Il lui avait déjà mordu l'oreille, déposé des baisers dans le cou et avait même gémit lorsqu'elle avait frôlé son entrejambe du genou lorsqu'elle était tombé sur lui après s'être pris les pieds dans le tapis… quoique cette dernière interaction n'avait peut-être pas été prémédité….

Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'au lieu de dormir, elle rêvassait… et elle rêvassait de Severus Rogue…

_Nein…Je ne peut pas…Je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire ça…_

Puis elle réalisa qu'en finalité, ce qu'il y avait entre Severus et elle, était déjà en soit un sentiment proche de l'amour… du désir peut-être... Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'elle avait le droit de se laisser aller? _Non, je ne dois pas!_

Elle repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille juste avant qu'elle ne sorte…

« Si jamais je devais choisir quelqu'un avec qui passer mes derniers instant… ce serait vous! »

_Sauf que là ce sont plutôt … Mes dernières semaines!_

_Severus… comment pourrait-tu m'aider?_

* * *

Et voilaaaaaa!

Reviews?


	15. Chapter 14

Euh... Bonjour? On m'a pas oublier?

J'espères que non et NON JE ne vous ai pas oublier ...

mais j'ai fait un échange france-allemagne donc j'ai été absente pendant 2 semaines et ensuite on a du préparée mon voyage de la semaine prochaine à Amsterdam...

Je sais je devrais faire des efforts pour poster plus souvent mais la c'est compliqué...

très compliqué et pas que pour moi Nyark Nyark Nyark

* * *

Chapitre 14

Première journée de cours, pour la plupart des élèves début d'une nouvelle année certainement moins mouvementée que les précédentes. Seulement, à Poudlard, les choses n'étaient jamais calme. La preuve, il l'avait eu la veille, la matière du professeur Stevens n'avait pas été révélée. C'était la question que tous les élèves se posaient.

- Miss Granger! S'exclama Macgonagal en s'approchant de la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer.

- Oui, professeur?

- Pouvez-vous-avec l'aide de Monsieur Macmillan-distribuer les emplois du temps de la première à la cinquième année?

- Bien sur!

- Voici le votre!

- Merci professeur.

La professeur de métamorphoses lui sourit. Hermione regarda les planning et soupira. _Je n'aurais certainement pas le temps de manger si je les distribue… et Ernie n'a pas l'air décidé à m'aider_! Pensa-t-elle en foudroyant du regard le poufsouffle qui était allé s'asseoir en lui laissant tout le boulot. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle avait faim. Sa maladie lui drainait un peu plus d'énergie chaque jour et là, elle avait vraiment besoin de faire le plein d'énergie.

Les professeurs assis à la grande table avait, pour la plupart, vu le jeune Macmillan s'asseoir et Hermione Granger soupirer.

- Mais… mais… il l'a laisse seule pour distribuer les planning? Réalisa le professeur Vector.

- Oh …. je vais aller lui dire deux mots! S'exclama Chourave en se levant.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et tous purent remarquer l'arrivée de Severus Rogue et Allan Stevens. Ce dernier avait fait se rasseoir la professeur de Botaniques.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour elle, leur dit-il en s'asseyant, peu importe la situation elle la résoudra sans aucun problème.

Les deux hommes commencèrent à se servir alors qu'au milieu de la salle, Hermione serrait les dents. _Allons y gaiement! _

Elle pointa sa baguette sur la pile de feuille et elles furent nimbées d'une douce lumière bleue, attirant tous les regards de la Grande salle sur la jeune sorcière. Lorsque la lumière disparut, un oiseau en papier vint se poser devant chaque élève de la première à la cinquième année avant de reprendre la forme initiale d'un simple planning. Tous furent impressionnés, surtout les premières années, seraient-ils capables de faire la même chose en atteignant la dernière année?

- Ouah! S'exclama Eléanore a la table des Serpentards. Hermione est vraiment douée!

- Bof tu sais depuis la première année Granger à toujours surpassée les autres alors il est tout à fait normal qu'elle fasse ce genre de choses. Lui répondit Blaise Zabini.

- Oui, continua Drago, c'est Hermione après tout.

Les autres Serpentards haussèrent un sourcil à l'entente du prénom de la jeune femme mais ne dire mots.

Eléanore, elle, fronça les sourcils. Même si Hermione était vraiment doué cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle pouvait faire tout et n'importe quoi, encore moins créer des « shikigamis » ou, comme les appelaient les Européens, des golems de papier. C'était une sorte d'alchimie. Oui, Eléanore le savait, Hermione Granger maitrisait un minimum l'alchimie, chose rare à l'âge de 18 ans, et semblait avoir d'excellente relation avec les alchimistes. Elle soupira, les Anglais semblaient facilement prendre chaque chose pour un acquis, même si c'était surprenant.

Hermione alla s'asseoir. Elle avait faim. Elle se servit de tout et écouta ses camarades discuter.

- Nyah! S'exclama Lavande Brown, il est vraiment trop magnifique!

- Qui? Questionna Dean.

- Mais le professeur Rogue voyons! Rétorqua Parvati.

- Hein?

_Qu'est-ce que je disais? _pensa Hermione en croquant dans un pain au chocolat.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, continua Parvati, mais franchement déjà qu'avant son aura mystérieuses me faisait rêver mais là…

- … Il est trop beau… finit sa sœur venu s'asseoir à leur table.

- … Surtout depuis qu'il ne porte plus ses robes noires.

En effet Severus avait décidé de mettre à profits les conseils de SA Miss-Je-sais-tout… Oui il avait décidé qu'elle était SA Miss-Je-sais-tout et elle lui avait dit d'arrêter les robes noires et qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il porte autres choses. Donc aujourd'hui il avait mis une chemises vert foncé et un pantalon noire. Hermione l'observait du coin de l'œil, il était vraiment…

- TROP BEAU! S'exclamèrent presque toutes les Gryffondors.

Hermione soupira. Si ça continuait comme ça, la conversation allait dégénérer, il ne manquait plus que quelqu'un s'exclame quelque chose du genre…

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien lui trouver, il était mangemort je vous rappelle! S'exclama Seamus.

Soudain un grand silence s'abattit sur la table des Gryffondors. Hermione et Harry tournèrent la tête vers Seamus. Mais Hermione devança sont meilleur amis, il fallait absolument éviter qu' Harry se mette en colère.

- Tu peut penser ce que tu veux Seamus mais de mon point de vue nous aurions eu du mal à gagner la guerre sans lui…

Elle avait volontairement pris un ton légèrement peiné. Ce qui fit rougir Seamus.

- Mais… bredouilla-t-il. Lorsqu'il était directeur il…

- Ginny m'a dit qu'il essayait d'éviter qu'il n'y ai trop de casse et qu'il ne donnait jamais de punition. Dit Harry.

- C'est vrai… murmura l'autre garçon, mais … il était mangemort on peut vraiment lui faire confiance?

Hermione hocha la tête. _Bien sur que Oui! _

- Bon par quoi va-t-on commencer l'année? s'exclama Ron autant pour s'informer que pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Défense contre les forces du mal… répondit Hermione.

- OUAIS! S'exclamèrent les gryffondors de septième année.

- Et après on a potion… continua-t-elle.

- NOOOOOON! S'exclamèrent les garçons

- OOUUUIIII! Fut la réponse des filles.

- Dites… s'exclama une voix …lunatique derrière les Gyffondors affligé. Vous avez remarqué qu'il n'y a pas de cours les après-midi?

- Bonjour Luna… dirent les autres avant de regarder leur emplois du temps et de voir qu'elle disait vrai.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il complote?_

Elle pensait à Albus Dumbledore, après tout le vieil homme avait toujours fait quelques « surprises » à ses élèves. Nul doute que la matière mystère d'Allan en fasse partie. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois.

_Qui a dit que l'on pourait passer une année tranquille à Poudlard?_

* * *

La salle de défense contre les forces du mal était emplies d'un joyeux brouhaha… Rémus avait salué tout le monde, leur avait faits faire un test de connaissance et les faisait présentement se battre en duel les uns après les autres. Les paris allaient bon train. Et comme on tirait au sorts son partenaire de duel, il arrivait que les combats soit un peu violent.

Tout cela donnait mal à la tête à Hermione, ce que personne ne semblait remarquer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Elle avait décidé de cacher sa maladie. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même.

Elle regarda les combat de Harry contre Drago et de Ron contre Seamus. Puis elle vit Eléanore que Rémus avait appelé pour tirer son adversaire dans une urne. Hermione eut aussitôt un mauvais pressentiment.

- Hermione Granger! Lut Eléanore a voix haute avant de sourire.

Hermione sourit légèrement elle aussi. Elles montèrent toutes deux sur l'estrade et se firent face. Rémus arbitrait, et avant qu'elle ne fasse un seul geste il leur dit à toutes deux.

- Allan m'a dit de vous dire que vous pouviez vous battre à fond si c'était l'une contre l'autre…

- Donc tu as faussé le jeux? haleta Hermione.

- Non… mais Hermione tu es sure que ça va?

Elle était pâle, trop pâle. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Et semblait souffrir d'un mal de crâne très intense. Rémus était inquiet, lorsqu'il respirait, il sentait l'odeur que dégageait les gens autour de lui et Hermione avait une odeur de maladie et de mort. Il n'en avait parlé à personne même pas à Nymphadora, pensant que cela ne les regardait pas. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour la jeune femme.

Hermione sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et rouvrit brusquement les yeux qu'elle avait fermés pour ne plus voir la pièce tourner.

- Hermione, répéta Rémus, Est-ce que ça va?

Elle secoua la tête négativement, cela eut pour effet de rendre sa vision trouble. Elle entendit Rémus donner des indications à ses camarades. Elle avait des vertiges, son monde se résumait à présent à d'étranges tâches de couleurs et à des borborygmes de mot, rendant la compréhension de ce qui se passait autour d'elle impossible. Elle se sentit seulement tomber dans un puits sans fond et sa conscience fut aspirée par la noirceur de ses souvenirs.

* * *

Lorsque Severus Rogue vit les élèves de septièmes années entrer en faisant des têtes d'enterrement, il ne put s'empêcher de leur faire remarquer:

- Je sais que ses dernières années n'ont pas été faciles et que je n'ai pas été un exemple de gentillesses et d'attention mais là on dirait vraiment que je vais vous envoyer au bucher…

Certains élèves sourirent à la tentative d'humour qui aurait été plutôt réussi si il n'y avait pas eu … ou plutôt si il n'avait pas manqué quelqu'un. Car oui Severus avait remarqué l'absence d'Hermione dans sa salle de classe.

Tout les élèves s'était assis. Tous sauf Eléanore, elle déposa un morceau de parchemin sur le bureau de Severus puis couru, presque, s'asseoir au premier rang en laissant une place vide à côté d'elle.

Severus prit le parchemin entre ses doigts, espérant que ce n'était rien de grave, simplement que Dumbledore ou Macgonagal l'avait convoqué pour parler de son rôle de préfète-en-chef… Il espérait, tout et n'importe quoi pour peu que ça n'ait rien à voir avec sa maladie. Ce minuscule espoir fut brisé lorsqu'il lut l'écriture penchée et étroite de Pomfresh:

_Miss Granger à fait un malaise pendant le cour de défense contre les forces du mal_

_, je la gardes à l'infirmerie tant _

_Qu'elle ne sera pas en état de suivre les cours._

_Ne vous en faites pas Severus, elle est résistante._

Severus soupira. Elle lui avait écrit de ne pas s'en faire, Pomfresh savait qu'il aimait énormément Hermione Granger et qu'il serait inquiet quoi qu'elle fasse. Pourtant il sentait que la vieille femme elle-même était paniquée, son écriture était encore plus raturée qu'à la normal et il avait eu du mal la déchiffrer.

Il se leva sans rien laisser paraître et commença son cours en se disant qu'il irait la voir aussitôt le cour terminé, lors de la pose du déjeuner.

* * *

Poppy Pomfresh était paniquée. Si Hermione Granger avait été une moldue, ou encore une cracmol elle n'aurait eu aucun problèmes. Car ce n'était pas le cœur ou les poumons de la jeune femme, ni même son cerveau, qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Mais sa magie. Sa magie qu'elle perdait un peu plus à chaque minutes et qui lui drainait toute énergie vitale. Son manque de magie était en train de tuer Hermione Granger.

Elle avait même appelée Albus pour qu'il tente de faire une transfusion magique à partir de la sienne mais à peine la piqure préparée avait-elle été piquée dans le bras de la jeune fille, que l'ampoule de magie avait éclatée.

Alors Poppy Pomfresh avait peur, elle n'avait absolument pas l'habitude de voir l'agonie au sein de son infirmerie. Et même lors de la guerre qui venait de passer personne n'était morts, même si cela avait failli arriver.

Comment faire pour aider Hermione Granger? Cette jeune fille qui avait aidée tant de monde. Albus l'ignorait. Pour une fois Albus Dumbledore était désemparé .Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire. La perfusion de magie n'avait pas fonctionné mais et si …

- Poppy je crois qu'une autre perfusion magique ferait l'affaire…

- Mais Albus nous l'avons déjà testé!

- Avec ma magie, certes. Mais avec la magie de la personne la plus proche possible de Miss Granger, cela devrait fonctionner.

Soudain, la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours de la matinée retentit, les surprenant tous deux. Presqu'aussitôt, la cheminée s'activa pour laisser sortir Severus Rogue, le grand, implacable et puissant maître des cachots. Poppy écarquilla les yeux. _Juste à temps_, songea-t-elle, _Et pile la personne qu'il nous faut._

Le maître des cachots les ignora et passa devant eux sans les voir pour se précipiter au chevet d'Hermione. Il lui caressait les cheveux, lui murmurait des phrases sans queue ni têtes mais d'où il ressortait qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Non il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure, elle préférait qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un d'autre plutôt qu'elle meure, qu'elle le déteste plutôt qu'elle meure… Tout mais pas ça.

Tout à ses réflexions il ne remarqua pas les fissures créée dans les murs par sa magie. Il ne se contrôlait pas assez bien pour s'empêcher d'agir ainsi.

Il ne vit pas Harry, Ron, Ginny, Eléanore et Drago arriver pour prendre des nouvelles d'Hermione.

Il ne vit pas Allan et Rémus qui arrivèrent, inquiet d'un tel déploiement de magie.

Non il ne vit rien de tout cela. Il ne vit qu'Hermione, à moitié morte et dont la vie s'amenuisait à chaque secondes. Il frôla ses lèvres du regard et se souvint à ce contact d'une phrase que lui avait dit Madame Sulliman:

_Les baisers sont les cristaux de nos plus fort sentiments._

Oui, il devait lui transmettre … tout. Ses sentiments, son désir, son amour. Et sa force vitale. Elle devait vivre. Alors il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme en une douce caresse, une douce plume de vie.

Puis tout devint noir.

* * *

Et ... coupé! C'est certainement mon chapitre préféré... J'aime martyriser mes persos...

Reviews?


	16. Chapter 15

OH MON DIEU LE RETARD QUE J'AI PRIS!

Je suis impardonnable... Je ne mérites pas vos reviews et surtout pas celle de nicky, flaye's et tout les autres reviewers anonyme ou non.

Mais bon voici la suite... C'est dans le chapitre suivant que sa avance vraiment entre Severus et Hermione...

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

Severus s'était réveillé avec un mal de crâne retentissant … qui ne s'était pas arrangé lorsqu' Allan s'était mis à lui hurlé dessus.

- NON MAIS T'ES VRAIMENT MALADE! TU TE RENDS COMPTE QUE TU AURAIS PU MOURIR! Puis il reprit plus calmement. Heureusement que tu ne lui as donné que la moitié de ta magie parce que sinon tu mourrais aussi.

- Wowowo, s'exclama Ron, Temps mort! comment ça « mourrais aussi »?

Allan pâlit et Severus remarqua soudain la présence d'Harry, de Ron, Ginny, Eléanore, Lupin, Albus, Minerva et Poppy.

Il s'était apparemment évanoui après… après avoir embrassé Hermione. Il tourna la tête sur la droite et vit la jeune fille allongé, pâle, fatigué mais surtout toujours endormie. Sa respiration était moins laborieuses, cela le soulagea et il se permit un petit sourire.

A côté de lui Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter s'échauffaient. Allan n'avait toujours pas répondu a leur question et cela les inquiétaient. Severus se leva et s'approcha du lit où reposait la jeune femme. Il lui caressa la joue tendrement et fut surpris que personne ne l'arête. Il leva la tête et surpris le regard attristé de Dumbledore.

- J'imagine que ça ne lui offre qu'un court répit … murmura-t-il.

Ron le regarda avec étonnement. Puis Poppy se leva et claqua dans ses mains.

- Allez hop hop hop tout le monde dehors. Miss Granger et Severus ont besoin de calme.

- Je vous demandes pardon? Répliqua le concerné.

- Ha mais vous n'espériez tout de même pas que je vous laisse partir vu la dose de magie que vous avez utilisé.

Severus soupira, rien ne ferait changer l'infirmière d'avis il le savait. Il retourna s'asseoir sur son lit pendant que tous sortaient. Puis l'infirmière revint vers lui.

- C'est courageux de ta part d'avoir fait ça Severus.

Severus pensa qu'il aurait préféré que cela lui sauve la vie plutôt qu'elle n'obtienne qu'un maigre répit. Il s'endormit de nouveau en regardant Hermione. Cette femme qu'il appréciait tellement.

* * *

Lorsqu'il sortit de l'infirmerie, Allan l'attendait et lui annonça qu'il démarrerait les cours le lendemain. Severus se mit soudainement à plaindre ses élèves… avec un grand sourire carnassier.

Les élèves, toutes années confondues, étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle, vidées de ses tables et de ses chaise, en ce début d'après midi. Et chacun se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Depuis une semaine ils attendaient avec une impatience non dissimulé les cours du professeur Stevens. Soudain celui-ci entra dans la Grande Salle accompagné de tout les professeurs, dont Dumbledore qui fit apparaître des tables pour ses professeurs et lui-même il ne manquait que Poppy Pomfresh et Trelawney.

Seul le professeur Stevens resta debout.

- J'imagine que vous vous demandez pourquoi nous sommes ici… Même si j'imagine que ceux qui connaissent mon curriculum vitae en ont une petite idée.

Certain sourirent, la plupart était enthousiasmé. Allan Stevens avait fait une belle entrée en matière.

- Bien, s'exclama-t-il, je me présente je suis Allan Stevens, je suis un alchimiste spécialisé dans l' ACNM.

Des murmures parcoururent les rangs:

- l'AC-quoi?

- Ha ha tel est la question n'est-ce pas? Qu'est-ce que l' ACMNM?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent. Allan interrogea un élève de cinquième année de Poufsouffle qui balbutia:

- ACMNM c'est l'acronyme d'Art du Combat Magique et Non Magique.

- Bien dix points pour Poufsouffle! Donc comme vous devez vous en doutez je vais vous enseigner une partie de ma passion. Mais sachez le ce serait long, fastidieux et pour certain douloureux. Si il y a des Pacifistes ou des personnes ne pouvant faire du sport je leur prierais de me faire parvenir une dispense. Pendant l'année, certains de mes camarades viendront vous présenter leur art. Bien à présent vous allez avoir droit à une démonstration… enfin si Severus accepte de se battre contre moi. Finit-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Le dit Severus le foudroya du regard. Ils n'avaient pas convenu qu'ils se battraient. Mais bon, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas battu. Il avait bien besoin de décrasser ses muscles et de penser à autre chose qu'Hermione.

Il se leva et lui et Allan modifièrent leur vêtements pour quelque chose de plus pratique. Tous deux portaient un pantalon souple et noir, Allan portait un T-shirt sans manche violet et Severus, un T-shirt identique mais noir. Tous se plaquèrent contre les murs pour leur laisser de la place. Les deux hommes se firent face plutôt éloigné l'un de l'autre.

Ils sourirent. C'était Madame Sulliman qui leur avait enseigné l' ACMNM à tous les deux et ils en avaient gardé les réflexes. Avant qu'aucun signal fut lancé, les deux hommes prirent une impulsion et se trouvèrent au centre de la salle. Ils avaient tous deux une épées à la main et celle-ci s'entrechoquaient à chaque assaut.

Les élèves qui au départ étaient perplexes pour la plupart se mirent à applaudir et à parier. Tous étaient subjugué par le combat

Les deux hommes avait des forces égales mais Severus était plus rapide, il réussit trois fois de suite à se retrouver derrière Allan et celui-ci se retrouva donc avec trois grandes balafre dans le dos, peu profonde certes mais ça piquait tout de même. Allan lui s'était débrouillé pour réduire en charpie le T-shirt de Severus et à la surprise de tous hormis le bandage masquant le cou de l'homme celui-ci était imberbe, musclé et ... tout simplement sexy.

Nombre de filles avait sifflé et certain garçon aussi.

Si bien qu'emporté par le combat personne ne vit entrer Mme Pomfresh. Poppy soupira en se demandant comment rejoindre le corps professoral sans se faire trancher en deux elle décida donc d'observer le combat.

Severus était un excellent combattant, Allan aussi mais Severus avait cette lueur au fond des yeux qui faisait sentir qu'il était bien plus puissant que ce que le commun des mortels pouvait imaginer, d'ailleurs si elle ne se trompait pas, le combat touchait à sa fin.

Soudain Severus envoya un expelliarmus informulé et sans baguette sur Allan, qui perdit donc son épée, lui faucha les jambes d'un coup de pied et pointa le bout de sa lame sur son ami à terre. Il sourit.

- C'est bon, c'est bon j'ai perdu! Répondit-il au sourire.

Severus ôta la pointe de son épée et aida son ami à se relever. Soudain un énorme brouhaha envahit la salle. Chacun y allait de son commentaire. Les Serpentards étaient survoltés et tous applaudissait le maître des potions ce qui le surprit agréablement. Puis ils présentèrent les différentes techniques de combat alors que les élèves les regardaient avec admiration.

* * *

Hermione Granger était réveillé, mais cela elle seule le savait. Elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux mais était réveillés, depuis quelques instants seulement mais son esprit fut aussitôt claire comme le cristal. Elle ignorait où elle était. Certainement à l'infirmerie de Poudlard mais elle savait que si elle ouvrait les yeux Pomfresh se précipiterai aussitôt sur elle.

Au lieu de ça elle fit des exercices de coordination, touchant son pouce avec tout les autres doigts, bougea ses doigts de pied et fit légèrement bouger son cou. Puis elle se concentra sur sa magie … et se redressa soudainement.

Sa magie… sa magie était … régénéré. Certes à seulement 25% mais cela faisait tellement de temps, tellement d'années qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti cette douce enveloppe de magie autour d'elle. Même en vivant dans ce château, elle n'avait plus sentie la magie ainsi depuis si longtemps.

Pomfresh se précipita vers elle des qu'elle entra dans la salle. Elle l'examina et fut surprise de voir que la jeune femme semblait en pleine forme. Elle allait la garder un peu en observation. Elle allait lui demander de se recoucher lorsque la porte s'ouvrit… sur Maxwell Mackensie accompagné de trois jeunes hommes bien bati.

* * *

Et voilaaaa! très court alors que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté... Encore désolée chers lecteurs...

Le prochain arrivera plus vite... Promis!


	17. Chapter 16

Voila voila c'est moi! et la suite !

Et l'histoire d'origine ne m'appartient pas!

* * *

Chapitre 16:

Un groupe hétéroclite se déplaçait dans les couloirs de Poudlard à la pause du midi, plusieurs professeur et presque une classe complète d'élèves Griffondor/Serpentard. Eléanore Stevens, Harry Potter, Ginny et Ron Weasley, Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson ainsi que Severus Rogue, Rémus Lupin, Minerva Macgonagal, Allan Stevens et Albus Dumbledore formaient ce groupe. Et ce groupe se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie… pour aller voir Hermione Granger.

Poppy leur avait envoyé à tous un message pour les prévenir de son réveil. Enfin pas à tous…

- Pourquoi vous êtes là vous autres? Questionna Ron à l'attention des Serpentards.

- Parce que … répondit Blaise d'une voix qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas heureux de la situation… Drago et Eléanore voulait aller voir Granger.

- Et moi j'aimerais savoir enfin pourquoi elle a eu ce malaise… déclara sobrement Severus.

- Vous vous étiez pas obligé de vous justifiez vous… déclara Harry.

Severus lui jeta un regard dubitatif.

- Bah c'est vrai, reprit Harry, après ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois…

- Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour ne plus évoquer ce sujet Potter! S'exclama Severus.

Harry et les personnes présentes lorsqu'il avait embrassé Hermione le regardèrent avec des sourires amusé. Les autres avec incompréhension. Severus leur jeta à tous un de ses fameux regards noir dont il avait le secret. Les autres sourirent, car aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, depuis qu'il ne portait plus ses affreuses robes noirs Severus Rogue avait un charme fou ... et la plupart de ses regards était plus amusant que réellement effrayants.

Arrivé devant les portes de l'infirmerie Severus soupira:

-Elle ne doit RIEN savoir sur … ça… CLAIR!

Les autres hochèrent la tête silencieusement, puis Albus ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie.

Et là ils virent une scène qui serra le cœur de Severus qui fit aussitôt demi-tour et repartit en sens contraire bousculant au passage Rémus qui se trouvait derrière lui. _Je ne suis qu'un imbécile!_ pensa-t-il. _Un véritable abruti!_

Hermione Granger était à moitié allongé contre un homme grand, cheveux coupé court, yeux gris et un sourire charmeur, il avait murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille de la jeune femme qui avait éclatée de rire.

C'était ce que Severus avait vu. Et il s'était sentit tellement stupide. Il l'appréciait tellement … Oui il l'appréciait énormément , mais jamais il ne l'avait entendu rire ainsi… Non avec lui elle souriait toujours calmement ou toujours tristement suivant leur discussion. Parfois elle s'énervait lorsqu'ils étaient en désaccord et elle finissait toujours par sourire … Mais jamais elle n'avait rit avec lui, jamais.

* * *

Si Severus avait observé toute la scène, il aurait vu Maxwell Mackensie assit à boire un thé avec l'infirmière, ainsi que deux autres hommes ressemblant énormement à des Men in Black sorcier... des gardes du corps quoi. Alors que tous était estomaqué, Hermione se dégagea des bras de l'homme. Elle se retourna et posa le bout de son doigt sur le bout de son nez, celui de l'homme, puis elle s'exclama:

- Ach ja! Du hast Recht aber… ich kann nicht…

- Aber ich denke, du kannst egoistisch sind.

L'homme sourit et déposa un chaste baiser sur le front de la jeune femme. Il s'assit vers le bout du lit et la regarda tristement. Dès qu'il fut assis, Hermione tourna la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants en souriant. Mais son sourire disparut aussitôt. Elle sembla soudainnement plus mélancolique.

- Bonjour tout le monde… dit-elle doucement, avant de fermer les yeux.

Tous lui rendirent leur salut, même si les Serpentards le firent un peu plus froidement, hormis Eléanore et Drago.

- Voici Aymerick Lachen, professeur et entraineur à l'Université des Alchimistes de Berlin. Dit-elle en présentant l'hommes, les yeux toujours fermé. Je le considère comme mon frère d'ailleurs.

La plupart des personnes se présentèrent et tous furent étonnés de voir que Severus manquait à l'appel.

- Il était avec nous il n'y pas cinq minutes, pourtant! Déclara Minerva.

Hermione secoua la tête, _Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça ma grande! Allons y changeons de sujet! _Alors elle se mit à questionner, sur tout, les cours, la vie en général, omettant comme elle le voulait le sujet Severus.

Puis Maxwell pouffa.

- Hermione si tu veux le rejoindre vas y mais évite d'y rester trop longtemps d'accord?… Il faut que tu te reposes.

Hermione hocha la tête, jeta un regard à Pomfresh qui haussa les épaules, elle se leva et ses vêtements se modifièrent d'eux-mêmes. Macgonagal sourit fière de son élève, autant que Maxwell qui se dit que décidemment elle était faite pour le travail qu'on lui proposait.

* * *

Une fois Hermione sortie Maxwell se tourna vers Albus et lui dit:

- Maintenant si vous pouviez utiliser le sublime sort d'espionnage qui bien que ne marchant que dans le château est très utile pour savoir ce que meine Kleine Frau Kristal et Herr Rogue vont faire?

* * *

Severus se sentait tellement stupide. Il déambulait dans les couloirs de l'école l'esprit ailleurs si bien que les élèves qu'il croisait le regardaient bizarrement, toujours pas adapté au changement de leur professeur de potions.

Celui-ci s'était montré plus patient, plus attentif avec ses élèves, il les écoutait, leur montrait leur erreur, n'avait pas hurlé depuis le début de l'année et tous l'avait trouvé plus sympathique avec ses chemises de couleur -pas trop criardes… il ne s'appelait pas Albus n'ont plus hein- et ses vêtements moins strictes, surtout que la présence d'Allan Stevens semblait la aussi avoir un effet bénéfique.

Alors lorsque les élèves virent le professeur de potions perdu dans ses pensées, ils s'écartèrent de son chemin pour éviter de se cogner contre lui de peur de réveiller l'irascible et détestable bâtard graisseux des cachots. Alors ils s'écartaient et se questionnait sur l'humeur volatile du maître des cachots si bien que le fait que Severus Rogue était vraisemblablement perdu dans ses pensées au point de traverser le moine gras *sans sourciller fit le tour de l'école en moins d'une demi-heure… atteignant même la salle des professeurs.

Alors quand Hermione Granger dérapa dans les couloirs juste devant le professeur Flitwick, celui-ci se contenta d'hausser un sourcil et de sourire doucement, lorsqu'elle bouscula les professeur Sinistra et Chourave, la seconde intima à la première de faire comme si de rien n'était, lui disant qu'elle allait lui expliquer, elle la mena à l'infirmerie où était réunis bon nombre de personne souhaitant voir évoluer la relation Severus/Hermione dans le bon sens, qui observait une sorte d'écran flottant dans les airs.

Ils virent donc tous la suite des événements.

Hermione atteint les escaliers mouvant et sauta carrément dans le vide, sous les yeux de Nick-Quasi-sans-tête. Elle prit alors appuis sur un point invisible et se déplaça dans les airs avec une aisance incroyable.

Elle savait ce qu'elle cherchait, elle savait où le trouver, la seule chose qu'elle ignorait c'était pourquoi n'était-il pas venu la voir… Pourquoi? Cela l'avait blessée… Oui elle se sentait blessée par l'indifférence qu'il venait de manifester à son égard … pourquoi était-il parti?

Elle se posait cette question lorsqu'elle ouvrit à la volée la porte d'une salle de classe.

Severus s'y était réfugié pour réfléchir. Et il se sentait encore plus stupide à présent. Il se pouvait très bien qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un ami… ou ça pouvait aussi être plus. Et lui c'était aussitôt montré jalouxet n'était pas aller la saluer.

Il avait relevé la tête à l'arrivée d'Hermione qui ferma la porte derrière elle.

Il la regarda un instant et la trouva une fois de plus magnifique.

Elle portait une chemise blanche, sans manche, un pantalon noir et des bottes hautes à talon. Tous cela donnait une impression de puissance, ... qu'une aura extrémement puissante se dégageait de la jeune femme.

_Tout-à-fais sublime!_

Hermione aussi dévisageait son professeur. Il était appuyé contre le montant de la fenêtre, les bras croisées, portant une chemise couleur aubergine** et un pantalon noir. Il était franchement _séduisant_.

Il s'observait ainsi cherchant le regard de l'autre tout en cherchant à l'éviter.

Puis Hermione s'approcha de lui et défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

Severus frissonna, qu'était-elle en train de faire? Il se tendit légerrement lorsqu'il sentit une douleur à l'endroit qu'elle touchait…

- Pas encore cicatrisé visiblement… murmura-t-elle.

… son cou et les restes de la morsure de Nagini. _Bien sur! _Elle voulait s'assurer que son travail, à savoir la cicatrisation de la morsure, n'ai pas été altérée pendant son sommeil.

Hermione quand à elle était heureuse de voir que même si la cicatrice n'était pas encore refermé, les chairs se régénéraient lentement mais surement. Elle leva les yeux vers le visage de son professeur de potion. Il la regardait absorbé dans ses pensées. Elle lui sourit et Severus lui rendit son sourire… avant de l'attirer vers lui et de refermer ses bras autour d'elle.

Hermione eut un moment de flottement avant d'enlacer son professeur. Elle était si bien dans ses bras***, et à entendre les battements de cœur de son cher Severus c'était partagé… Et Oui elle avait décidé qu'il serait Son cher Severus… Après tout elle était bien Sa miss-je-sais-tout. Elle sourit contre le torse de celui-ci. Puis elle se décida à lui poser LA question:

- Comment avez-vous faits pour me transmettre votre magie?

Severus sursauta. Au moins c'était clair, elle savait qu'il lui avait donné une partie de sa magie.

- Eh bien Pomfresh m'en a prélevé via …

Il fut alors coupé par l'agréable rire de la jeune femme qui ne se dégagea pas de ses bras pour autant, ce qui le réconforta quelque peu.

- S'il vous plait ne me prenez pas pour une imbécile. A vrai dire je sais très bien qu'il n'existe pas 36 solutions pour transférer de la magie. Et comme je sais que ma magie inconsciente à tendance à faire exploser les aiguilles, seringues et autres outils médicaux… Je me doute que vous vous y êtes pris autrement … alors… comment?

Severus savait qu'elle avait tendance à être têtu, borné et trop curieuse pour son propre bien. Il soupira. Si il mentait, elle le saurait à n'en pas douter.

- Je… balbutia-t-il… J'ai agi ainsi. Murmura-t-il en se penchant.

Il déposa doucement ses lèvres en une caresse sur celles de la femme qu'il aimait tant.

* * *

Dans l'infirmerie, beaucoup était bouche bée, et ceux qui ne l'était pas souriait doucement en hochant la tête.

- J'imagine… commença Blaize Zabini.

- On ne doit en parler à personne… finit Ginny.

- En effet, expliqua Albus, si le ministère apprend cela, Miss Granger et Severus risque d'avoir de nombreux problêmes.

- Oh attendez ça devient intéressant! S'exclama Pansy.

* * *

En effet Severus s'était écarté d'Hermione et la regardait à présent en attendant sa réaction.

Hermione était légèrement choquée, c'était peu dire. Elle venait de réaliser que son professeur venait de l'embrasser et qu'il l'avait déjà fait pour lui transmettre sa magie. Elle sentit une douce chaleur monter en elle. Elle sourit et fit un pas comme pour monter sur un marchepied. Elle imagina une sorte de marche composé d'air, et effectivement, cela la suréleva assez pour qu'elle puisse écraser ses lèvres sur celles de Severus.

Celui-ci se permit d'approfondir le baiser sans attendre.

Chacun sentait les battements de cœur de l'autre, sa respiration, son désir et … son amour.

Soudain Hermione se sentit glisser… son "marchepied" avait disparu et Severus avait arrêté de l'embrasser pour l'empêcher de se faire mal.

Il lui sourit. Elle fit de même puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

Hermione savait maintenant. Quoi qu'il se passe, si elle devait mourir, elle serait heureuse. Pui selle vit une lueur dans les yeux de Severus et se dit qu'il ne la laisserai certainement pas mourir sans rien faire et cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Et elle repensa à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Aymerick un peu plus tôt:

_- Tu es amoureuse Hermionne?_

_- Eh bien Oui! Tu as raison … Mais je ne peut pas…_

_Et il avait aussitôt compris, elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir Severus et c'est pour cela qu'elle refusait d' exprimer clairement ses sentiments à cet homme._

_- Mais je pense que tu peut-être égoïste!_

_Puis il l'avait embrasser sur le front._

Lorsqu'elle revint au temps présents Severus l'avait relevé et se tenait devant elle, lui tenant les mains comme si il avait peur qu'elle s'échappe.

Elle lui sourit. Oui elle l'aimait mais elle ne lui dirait pas, pour éviter qu'elle ne souffre.

Il sourit lui aussi avant de lui dire qu'il fallait qu'elle retourne à l'infirmerie. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à ladite salle, en pensant que s'il pouvait empêcher la jeune femme de mourir, même si il devait se sacrifier pour elle, il le ferait.

Car il l'aimait. Et ça personne ne pourrait le changer.

* * *

* c'est le fantôme de poufsouffle pour ceux qui l'aurait oublié

** où l'influence de la série « Sherlock » par la BBC.

*** On y est j'me mets à faire du fleur bleue.


	18. Chapter 17

Salut... Euh encore désolée... pour le temps entre les chapitres. En fait ce chapitre est prêts depuis une semaine... et comme ma mère à décidé de squatter l'ordi où est enregistré cette histoire... Bah j'ai pas pu poster ...

Maintenant c'est décidé je vais enregistrer mes chapitres sur ma clé USB et poster plus souvent... enfin je vais essayer!

Merci pour les reviews!

Rien n'est à moi hormis: l'histoire, les alchimistes et tous ces trucs qu'on sait même pas d'où ça sort.

* * *

Chapitre 17:

Lorsque Severus avait ramené Hermione à l'infirmerie, ils y avaient trouvé un bon nombre de personnes ressemblé et discutant… de leur couple apparemment. Severus fronça les sourcils et Hermione secoua la tête.

- Vous n'avez vraiment pas pu vous en empêcher, n'est-ce pas? S'exclama-t-elle.

- Quoi donc? Répondit Dumbledore leur faisant le coup des yeux remplis de malice.

- Ha ne vous moquez pas de moi Albus… la prochaine fois je me débrouillerais pour que vous ne puissiez pas nous espionner. Répliqua Hermione.

Severus ouvrit la bouche, la referma et fusilla le vieillard du regard. Hermione, elle, regardait Maxwell et Aymerick d'un œil noir, finalement elle haussa les épaules et alla se recoucher dans son lit. Pomfresh la regarda un instant et se décida à mettre tout le monde dehors, même Severus à son grand damn.

Il réussit cependant à sortir en dernier et à déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Celle-ci lui sourit.

Pomfresh attrapa Severus par la manche et lui murmura:

- Si tout va bien je la laisserais sortir demain matin…. Mais …

- Mais?

- Je compte sur vous pour qu'elle ne se fatigue pas trop vite… compris?

Severus eut un rictus au commentaire à peine voilé.

- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là… et lorsque ce sera le cas je me débrouillerais pour qu'elle se repose…

Pomfresh hocha la tête et le laissa rejoindre les autres.

Il les trouva tous au milieu du couloir en train de discuter, enfin … Albus Dumbledore et Maxwell Mackensie discutait, et les autres les regardaient bouche bée.

- Ha, s'exclama Max, Herr Rogue! Vous voilà!

- Vous m'attendiez monsieur Mackensie?

- Oui, dit-il avant de s'approcher de Severus et de lui murmurer, Faites attention à elle, même si elle parait forte elle est fragile…

Puis il s'écarta de lui, fit un signe à ses gardes du corps et lança à la cantonade:

- Bien… veuillez m'excuser mais je dois vous laisser!

Sur ce il se retourna et suivit de ses sbires il se dirigea vers la sortie du château.

- Ouah! S'exclama Blaise Zabini. Alors ça c'est énorme!

- Quoi donc? S'exclama Pansy.

- On accompagne des Griffondors pour qu'ils aillent voir leur amie, là on trouve ladite amie avec des alchimistes dont l'alchimiste d'or et on apprend que notre prof de potions a une petite amie… c'est énorme!

Tous le regardèrent… jusqu'à ce que Théodore secoue la tête.

- T'es désespérant Blaise!

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Puis les élèves se regardèrent. Ginny tendit la main au Serpentard et dit:

- On enterre la hache de guerre?

Les autres sourirent et les professeurs purent voir leurs élèves partir faire une partie de Quidditch en commun. Minerva se tourna vers Severus, comme tout les autres professeurs. Ils sourirent tous. Le professeur de potions préféra retourner dans ses cachots plutôt que de répondre à n'importe qu'elle question.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, un homme, pas très grand, cheveu blond cendré coupé au carré, lunettes carrés, tiré à quatre épingles…. Bref la tête d'un secrétaire venant à Poudlard pour le travail. Il observa la salle un instant puis se dirigea d'un pas énergique vers la table des professeurs.

Albus Dumbledore se redressa sur sa chaise… et toutes les conversations se stoppèrent.

- Veuillez m'excuser, je me nomme Jonnathan Anderson, secrétaire de l'alchimiste de cristal, j'arrive de Berlin et je cherche une jeune femme du nom de … Hermione Granger.

Il avait légèrement hésité sur le nom et Albus sourit.

- Ah Oui… On m'a parlé de vous! Mais asseyez vous! Asseyez vous! Si vous êtes bien tel que je le pense vous n'avez pas du prendre de petit-déjeuner…

L'homme s'empourpra, sourit puis secoua la tête. Il s'assit à la place que lui présentait Dumbledore en soupirant. Puis il se servit un café et attrapa un croissant.

- Miss Granger va arriver d'ici quelques minutes je pense.

Presqu'aussitôt, des murmures éclatèrent dans toutes la grande salle. Une élève demandée par un sécrétaire d'alchimistes régent? Du jamais vu à Poudlard!

Et en effet, quelques instants plus tard, Pomfresh s'asseyait à la table des professeurs et Hermione entrait dans la grande salle accompagné de ses amis. Lorsqu'ils s'assirent, Seamus leur dit quelque chose et Hermione se tourna vers les professeurs.

Alors elle s'approcha de leur table en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Bonjour John comment allez vous?

- Incroyablement bien! Et vous?

- Génial! Comment va Martha?

L'homme eut un immense sourire.

- Oh Elle va très bien … nous…

Il s'était interrompu brusquement. Il jeta un regard vers Hermione qui souriait d'un air attendri et il piqua un fard monumental.

- J'imagine que je me suis grillé tout seul n'est-ce pas?

- Exact… répondit la jeune femme. Alors pourquoi êtes vous là?

John, tout à fait ravi du changement, de sujet repris son sérieux a une vitesse incroyable.

L'homme plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un sac réduit auquel il rendit sa taille avant de le tendre à Hermione. Elle le prit, regarda à l'intérieur et s'exclama:

- Mais c'est quoi tout ça?

- Des cadeaux de tout ceux qui s'inquiètent pour vous!

Hermione releva la tête brusquement, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

- HEIN?!

Anderson soupira. _Plus je travaille avec elle plus je la trouve étrange. Mais bon… c'est la petite protégée de Madame Sullivan et des alchimistes régent en général alors... on va éviter les commentaires! _

- Tous ceux qui vous connaissent de part le monde et qui vous apprécies mon envoyé ces cadeaux pour vous souhaiter un bon rétablissement! Expliqua-t-il.

Hermione le regarda et eut un sourire narquois.

- J'imagine que sur la carte du cadeau de Martha votre nom sera écrit aussi et notre très cher alchimiste d'argent n'aura certainement rien offert puisqu'il espère certainement que je ne le remarquerai pas!

Le sarcasme était clairement perceptible dans la voix de la jeune femme et au vu de la haine qui flamboyait dans ses yeux, elle n'appréciait pas l'alchimiste d'argent.

- Hum… a vrai dire…

- J'étais juste passé te dire bonjour et te donner mon cadeau en main propre mais tu n'as pas l'air d'humeur. Résonna une voix près de la porte

La jeune femme se retourna pour faire face au nouvel arrivant. Un homme drapé dans une robe de sorcier brillante d'argente, il avait l'air hautain, les cheveux noir plaqué en arrière , un bouc, la peau basanée, des yeux violets et un sourire narquois.

- Bonjour… Joshua! s'exclama Hermione avec toute l'ironie dont elle était capable.

Il lui lança un sourire tout aussi ironique. Hermione et lui avancèrent jusqu'à se retrouver face à face au milieu de la grande salle. Il lui tendit un petit paquet carré, elle le prit, lui sourit et déclara avec froideur:

- Maintenant! Tschuss Joshua!

Ledit Joshua tourna les talons et pesta en arabe. Mais la jeune femme comprit tout à fait l'injonction, il venait de l'insulter. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle avait l'habitude…venant de la part de Joshua.

_Où diable est-tu parti Josh?_

Elle fit tout pour que sa tristesse ne se voit pas sur son visage. Mais lorsqu'elle vit une femme - coupe de cheveu semblable à celle de Johnathan, yeux bleu, cheveux auburn et un air constamment sympathique imprimé sur son joli visage au nez en trompette - la regarder et lui demander si tout allait bien, elle se dit qu'il fallait franchement qu'elle revoit sa façon de cacher ses sentiments.

- Oui, oui tout va… pour le mieux…

Elle prit une grande inspiration et enfouit le petit paquet qu'elle avait toujours en mains au fond de sa poche. Elle regarda autour d'elle remarquant soudain le silence présents dans la salle.

- Granger? S'exclama Blaise depuis la table de Serpentard.

- Euh.. Oui?

- Je rêves ou tu viens de te clacher avec l'alchimistes d'argent?

- Non tu ne rêves pas… _malheureusement._déclara-t-elle avant de sortir de la salle sans avoir pris de petit déjeuner ou même avoir saluer ses amis.

Tous le monde la regarda sortir. Le silence se fit plus pesant encore.

Martha soupira soudain et jeta un regard quelque peu désespéré vers John.

- Et dire que c'est demain que l'Angleterre entrera officiellement dans l' UMA…

- L'UMA? Questionna Harry se sentant, une fois de plus, un peu stupide dans le silence qui régnait.

- L'Union Mondiale Alchimiques… répondit John. L'Angleterre n'en a jamais fait parti... jusqu'à présent! Demain seront signé les derniers documents permettant à ce que l'Angleterre y entre...

* * *

Et voila! A la prochaine!


End file.
